Nobody Knows
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Jaejoong harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang model baru bernama Youngwoong. Summary gagal dan ff gaje. yg Jelas ini YunJae. :D
1. Chapter 1

Title : Nobody Knows.

Genre : Romance, drama. Etc... Gaje.

Cast : DBSK members and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Length : Chap 1.

**WARNING : BOY x BOY, don't like don't read.**

_Well... Check it..._

" Kerja yang bagus Youngwoongie... " Puji seorang namja tampan dan tersenyum sumringah. Yeoja cantik yang dipanggil Youngwoong hanya tersenyum manis dan beranjak keluar dari mobil yang mengantarkannya ke depan apartmentnya.

" Jangan lupa besok kau ada pertemuan penting jam 9 pagi ! " Peringat namja ini dan diangguki oleh Youngwoong, yeoja cantik itu.

" Nah sekarang, masuklah ke dalam, oppa akan memperhatikannya sampai kau masuk ke dalam lift " ucap namja itu lagi dan diangguki kembali oleh yeoja cantik ini sembari berjalan menuju ke lobby apartment kemudian memasuki lift dan menghilang ketika pintu lift tertutup rapat.

" Youngwoong akan benar-benar sukses ! " Gumam namja tampan ini dan tersenyum ke arah rekannya yang kembali mengemudikan mobil.

" Kau benar Yoochun, hanya saja sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar suara Youngwoong yang manis... " Sahut namja yang tengah fokus ke depannya ini dan sedikit melirik ke arah rekannya.

" Mungkin dia masih trauma Kangin hyung, aku juga merindukan sikap cerianya dulu, aah kenapa pada saat dia dikenal orang seakan-akan kebahagiaan tidak didapatinya, bukankah menjadi idola adalah keinginan dan cita-cita terbesarnya " ucap Yoochun dan menghela napasnya, pandangannya sedikit menerawang ke masa yeoja yang tadi atau bernama Youngwoong itu sangat ceria dan bahagia ketika pertama kali dirinya debut sebagai model setengah tahun yang lalu.

" Itulah tugasmu sekarang sebagai manager, kau harus menjaganya lebih ketat lagi... " Yoochun mengangguk pasti ketika Kangin berkata seperti itu.

" Itu pasti hyung... " Sahutnya dan tersenyum kaku. Jujur saja Yoochun sendiri sudah berjanji akan melindungi Youngwoong sebagai artis atau model yang dimanagerinya, hanya saja dirinya merasa miris jika sedikitpun tidak ada pancaran kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sorot mata atau wajah cantik Youngwoong, padahal kepopuleran sedang menghampiri yeoja cantik itu.

.

.

Youngwoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk ruang tamunya. Disandarkannya punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya. Hari ini sungguh sangat melelahkan buatnya, seharian ini dirinya disibukkan dengan jadwal pemotretan yang padat dan sungguh sangat menguras tenaganya. Dihelanya napasnya dan diusapnya wajah cantiknya yang hanya dipoles make-up natural itu.

" Sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan ! " Ucapnya pada diri sendiri dan melepas high heels yang membuat kaki-kakinya serasa penat. Mini dress berwarna soft blue yang dikenakannya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan pahanya dengan sempurna tak dipedulikannya.

" Merepotkan sekali ! " Kesalnya dan melepaskan rambut panjang berwarna blonde yang tadi melekat di kepalanya. Yaa, dia melepas sebuah wig yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat cantik itu.

" Youngwoongie... " Gumamnya sembari menyampirkan wig panjang itu di sandaran sofa dan tersenyum kaku.

Dipejamkannya matanya dan dihelanya napasnya.

" Andai kau tidak sebodoh itu pasti yang menikmati semua ini adalah dirimu sendiri dan aku ? Yaa, tentu saja aku akan hidup normal kembali sebagai Kim Jaejoong... " Ucapnya lirih dan kembali membuka matanya.

" Pabbo Youngwoong noona... " Gumamnya dan mengacak rambut pendeknya yang berwarna senada dengan wignya.

Matanya sedikit menerawang entah kemana dan pikirannya sedikit berpikir tentang sesuatu yang selalu membuat dirinya bersalah. Selang beberapa menit, dia menghela napas lagi dan menatap lantai nanar.

" Baiklah, berpura-pura menjadi seorang yeoja beberapa bulan lagi mungkin tidak ada salahnya, asalkan noona bisa bahagia jika kembali nanti ! " Ucapnya seakan membuat keputusan. Yeah, benar sekali Youngwoong sang model yang kini naik daun itu adalah seorang namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ini. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sendiri tidak suka dengan keadaan sekarang, tapi sesuatu mengharuskannya seperti ini dan berpura-pura menjadi seorang yeoja yang bernama Youngwoong. Cukup sulit pada awalnya untuk Jaejoong, tapi lama-kelamaan hal itu menjadi rutinitas dirinya setiap harinya yang harus dijalaninya.

.

.

_Ting tong_

_Ting tong_

Bell apartment mewah ini sedari tadi berbunyi namun pemiliknya masih asik bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal. Bunyi itu sungguh mengganggu tidurnya yang indah.

_Ting tong..._

" Euunnghhh... Berisik ! " Geramnya dan kali ini sukses membuatnya harus bangun dari tempat tidur empuknya. Diusapnya wajah cantiknya yang masih sangat mengantuk, kemudian dengan langkah lemas dia menuju keluar kamar tidurnya.

" Youngwoongie... " Suara teriakan dari luar apartmentnya seakan membuatnya langsung tersadar, mata besarnya yang tadi masih mengantuk kini tengah membesar sempurna.

" Youngwoongie cepat buka pintu ! " Teriak orang di luar lagi yang dengan cepat mengharuskannya berlari kembali ke dalam kamar dan segera memasang wig yang tersampir di single sofa empuk kamarnya.

" Sial, aku lupa hari ini ada pertemuan penting ! " Gerutunya dan segera menyambar bathrobe yang ada di samping kamar mandinya. Secepatnya ia memakai bathrobe berwarna soft pink itu dan melepas celana panjang yang tadi dikenakannya.

" Aah aku lupa memakai bra ! " Gumamnya dan berdecak kesal kemudian mengambil sebuah bra dari laci pakaian dalam miliknya.

" Youngwoongie... Apa kau mendengar oppa ? " Sayup-sayup terdengar suara teriakan milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya pasti. Dia memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal.

" Ya, ya aku mendengarnya Yoochun ! " Gerutunya sembari memasang bathrobenya lagi setelah memasangkan bra yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri setiap kali benda tersebut melingkar didadanya.

" Sempurna, sekarang kau sudah menjadi Youngwoong lagi Jaejoong, selamat datang kembali hari yang menyebalkan ! " Ucapnya pada diri sendiri dan bergegas keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu depan apartmentnya.

_Ckleeek_

Pintu apartment terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja tampan dengan jidatnya yang agak lebar memelototkan matanya.

" Lama sekali, apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya langsung Yoochun dan segera masuk kedalam. Jaejoong atau sebut saja sekarang Youngwoong, tengah mengikuti Yoochun yang tanpa basa-basi langsung menempatkan dirinya di sofa empuk ruang tamu apartment mewah ini.

" Aiish kau baru bangun ? " Tanya Yoochun yang baru menyadari penampilan acak-acakan Jaejoong yang berubah menjadi youngwoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk.

" Youngwoongie kau tau sekarang sudah jam berapa ? " Tanya Yoochun lagi, Jaejoong melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding ruang tamu miliknya. Mata Jaejoong sedikit membesar saat mengetahui jam berapa sekarang.

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan ekspresi penuh sesalnya yang membuat Yoochun tak tega untuk mengomeli model yang dimanajerinya ini.

" Aiish wajah itu, ya sudahlah cepat mandi dan rapikan penampilanmu, terlambat sedikit mungkin tidak apa-apa... " Ucap Yoochun dan segera dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong yang segera menuju ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk menunduk pada sebuah sofa di ruang besar milik atasannya yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Sejak pertama kali dirinya masuk kedalam ruangan ini sepasang mata musang milik atasannya ini tak henti-hentinya memperhatikannya. Jujur, dia sangat risih diperhatikan sedemikian intens, apalagi oleh seorang CEO penting managementnya. Dia cukup gugup dan juga takut dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah-olah ingin menelanjanginya itu.

" Jadi siapa nama mu ? " Tanya namja tampan yang duduk santai di samping sofa yang diduduki oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangkat perlahan wajahnya dan menatap was-was kearah namja tampan yang kini mengulas senyum samar di bibirnya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, haruskah dia menjawab pertanyaan namja ini ? Sedangkan jika dia menjawabnya maka semuanya akan berantakan, aah tentu saja semua karena suara ! Apa dia harus membuat suaranya seperti seorang yeoja ? Tapi hal itu belum pernah dilakukannya selama dirinya menjadi Youngwoong. Mungkin lain waktu dia harus belajar juga menyamarkan suara. Jaejoong segera menatap Yoochun yang berada di sampingnya, wajahnya setengah memelas. Memohon agar namja tampan yang selalu bersamanya 7 hari dalam seminggu ini, atau lebih tepatnya setiap hari untuk menjawabkan pertanyaan itu untuknya.

Yoochun mengerti arti tatapan yang diberikan Jaejoong. Dia menghela napasnya, sedangkan namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai CEO itu sudah menautkan keningnya, bingung. Tentu saja dia akan bingung, bukankah dirinya hanya bertanya nama pada model yang di bawah naungan perusahaan yang menjadikannya CEO ini. Tapi sepatah katapun tidak didengarnya dari model cantiknya ini, yaa meski dia tahu siapa nama model yang tengah diajaknya bertemu sekarang. Hanya saja dia ingin mengenal langsung sang model.

" Hmm namaku Jung Yunho, kau bisa memanggilku Yunho saja... " Ucap Yunho yang mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan namanya terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho yang tersenyum manis padanya.

_Deeeggg_

Perasaan gugup mulai menguasai dirinya. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali menjambak rambut Yoochun yang tidak membantunya sama sekali sekarang. Apa harus dia berbicara dan membuat kedua orang namja ini terperangah hebat ketika mendengar suaranya. Atau apa dia harus melepas wignya agar penyiksaan bathin yang dilaluinya beberapa bulan ini segera berakhir. Aah, sungguh Jaejoong ingin sekali melakukan itu, jika tidak mengingat janjinya pada orang yang sangat disayanginya bisa saja dia menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang telah diraihnya di bawah nama Youngwoong.

" Kenapa... "

" Namanya Kim Youngwoong, seperti yang kau ketahui Yun ! " Potong cepat Yoochun sebelum Yunho melontarkan pertanyaannya lagi dan membuat Jaejoong kalang kabut.

" Aku bertanya padanya, bukan padamu Park Yoochun ! " Sahut Yunho dan menatap tajam Yoochun yang tersenyum kaku.

" Aku tahu Yun, tapi Youngwoong sedang kehabisan suara, batuk yang menyerangnya membuat suaranya tak bisa didengar... Karena itulah Youngwoong tidak menjawab dan hanya diam " Ucap Yoochun dan alasan yang dikatakannya cukup logis untuk sekarang.

Jaejoong menghela napas lagi, managernya benar-benar sangat bisa diandalkan. Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, namja tampan yang seumuran dengan CEO mereka ini pun, sedikit lega ketika melihat ekspresi Yunho yang tidak sedikitpun curiga dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

" Apa kau sudah membawanya ke dokter, Chun ? " Tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir dan kembali menatap intens Jaejoong yang hanya menunduk dan sekali-kali menatapnya dan Yoochun bergantian, tapi sungguh hanya dengan begitupun entah kenapa membuat seorang Jung Yunho merasa cukup gemas dengan Jaejoong.

" Tentu saja sudah ! " Jawab Yoochun dan terkekeh pelan sembari mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang panjang dan dibiarkan tergerai.

Yunho memicingkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi tidak suka dengan tingkah Yoochun sekarang.

" Jadi apa maksud panggilanmu pada Youngwoong ? " Tanya Yoochun penasaran, dari 6 bulan lalu Youngwoong debut hingga sekarang, Yunho yang sangat dikenalnya ini baru memanggil model yang dimanagerinya, dan hal itu tentu membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala Yoochun sejak kemarin sore setelah mendapat sms langsung dari Yunho.

" Hmm kau tau kan, besok malam ada acara penting ? " Tanya Yunho dan diangguki oleh Yoochun.

" Aku akan membawa Youngwoong ke sana ! " Jaejoong membesarkan matanya begitupun dengan Yoochun.

" Benarkah ? Kau akan membawanya ke sana dan berkenalan dengan orang-orang penting, waaah itu berita yang bagus ! " Antusias Yoochun dan tertawa kecil, dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa akan terkenalnya Youngwoong jika dibawa keacara yang diadakan oleh salah satu orang yang berpengaruh dalam dunia entertain. Yaa, terkenal dan dalam pikiran Yoochun kini betapa banyaknya job yang akan ditawarkan oleh berbagai perusahaan bisnis hiburan dan tentu saja hal itu adalah harapan terbesar bagi tiap model untuk mengembangkan sayapnya yang baru tumbuh.

Berbeda dengan Yoochun, Jaejoong malah sebaliknya, dia merasa panas dingin dan serangan gugup yang tak terkira tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin jika dia benar-benar seorang yeoja yang dikenal dengan nama Youngwoong maka hal yang sama dipikirkan Yoochun juga ada dalam otaknya, tapi dia adalah Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa kurang sanggup untuk berada di tengah orang banyak dalam suatu acara. Itu sungguh membahayakan dirinya.

Jaejoong kini tidak mengikuti lagi obrolan antara Yunho dan Yoochun, berbagai macam pikiran kini singgah di otaknya. Setidaknya, dia harus memutar otak untuk tidak akan ikut pada acara besok.

" Baiklah, Yun... Aku akan mempersiapkannya ! " Ucap Yoochun dan tiba-tiba menarik lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak kaget.

" Sampai jumpa besok Youngwoong... " Ucap Yunho dan tersenyum manis. Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas, sebelum Yoochun menariknya lagi menuju keluar ruangan Ceo direktur, dengan sangat tidak hormat.

_Blaaam_

Yunho tersenyum penuh memandang pintu ruangannya berwarna coklat yang baru saja dilewati oleh Jaejoong dan juga Yoochun.

" Youngwoong, sungguh mengagumkan... " Gumamnya dan kembali kedua sudut bibirnya mengukir senyum manis yang jarang diperlihatkan olehnya.

**- TBC**

Well, ckup gaje, krna ga ada krjaan dan dgn kpla yg rda pning rda ga, bntr pning bntar ga bkin'y, jdlah ff yg ngaco ngawur bgini.

Ok... Mind to review ? Thank :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Nobody Know.

Genre : Romance, drama. Etc... Gaje.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chap 2.

**WARNING : BOY x BOY, dont like dont read.**

_Check it..._

Yunho tersenyum penuh memandang pintu ruangannya berwarna coklat yang baru saja dilewati oleh Jaejoong dan juga Yoochun.

" Youngwoong, sungguh mengagumkan... " Gumamnya dan kembali kedua sudut bibirnya mengukir senyum manis yang jarang diperlihatkan olehnya.

**+++ Chap 2 +++**

Jaejoong mondar-mandir didepan ruang tamu apartmentnya. Sekarang dia tidak menjadi Youngwoong, Yoochun memberikannya waktu luang hari ini, karna memang tidak adanya job pemotretan seperti biasa. Sesekali Jaejoong begumam dan berteriak histeris sambil melakukan kegiatan barunya yang seperti setrikaan. Dia tengah berpikir, sistem jaringan otaknya dipaksanya untuk bekerja cepat dan mencari cara untuk membatalkan acara besok. Yaa, besok ! Acara penting yang akan dihadirinya oleh Yunho. Aah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong frustasi apa lagi kalau dia benar-benar berada dipesta itu. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menghadiri acara besok bersama Ceo managementnya.

" Siaaal ! " Umpat Jaejoong dan mengerang frustasi.

" Aaarrrrrgghhhhh... " Teriaknya lagi dan sukses membuat seseorang yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tamunya segera menutup telinganya dan menatap tajam Jaejoong yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Kau ingin membuatku mati karna teriakanmu hyung ? " Tanya namja bersuara dolphin ini yang sejak tadi mengamati tingkah konyol yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

" Ck... Kau sudah benar-benar seperti orang gila sekarang, untung saja aku sudah memasangkan apartmentmu penyadap suara, jika tidak tetangga-tetanggamu akan menyerbumu ! " Ucap namja ini lagi, Jaejoong menatapnya, bibir cherry nya sedikit mempout, dia sungguh tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa sehingga membuatnya seperti itu. Benar, seberapa keraspun dia berpikir tak satupun ide atau cara untuk membatalkan acara yang akan dihadirinya itu.

" Junsu, kau harus membantuku ! " Ucap Jaejoong dan segera menjatuhkan pantatnya disamping sofa yang diduduki Junsu.

" Membantu apa lagi hyung ? " Tanya Junsu dan menatap polos Jaejoong.

" Aiissh, besok Ceo direktur management ku mengajakku kesebuah acara penting... "

" Itu bagus hyung ! " Sela namja yang bernama Junsu ini datar dan membuat Jaejoong memelototkan matanya.

" Mian hyung, ayo lanjutkan ceritamu " ucap Junsu yang merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan Jaejoong barusan.

" Kau tau kan, aku bukan Youngwoong, aku takut ketahuan Su, tolong aku... " Rengek Jaejoong dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya.

Junsu menautkan keningnya, mungkin sedikit berpikir. Namun beberapa detik kemudian namja berparas imut ini segera menggeleng.

" Su... " Panggil Jaejoong yang kelihatannya paham akan tingkah Junsu tadi.

" Hyung, kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik selama beberapa bulan ini, menurutku semua akan berjalan dengan lancar seperti biasanya " ucap Junsu dan menatap lekat Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian menghela napasnya dan mengusap wajah cantiknya. Sungguh berbicara ataupun minta pendapat Junsu bukanlah hal yang tepat sejak awal, harusnya Jaejoong tahu tentang itu.

" Hyung, percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja, apa yang kau takutkan dalam acara itu ? " Tanya Junsu, sebenarnya dia cukup menyesal mengatakan hal tadi, tapi apa yang harus dia bantu, jika dia sendiri tidak mempunyai ide yang bagus.

Jaejoong melirik kearah Junsu yang menunggu jawaban darinya.

" Suara Su, suara ! " Ucap Jaejoong dan terdengar lirih. Junsu membuka mulutnya lebar, dia baru ingat jika Jaejoong tak pernah sekalipun bicara saat menjadi Youngwoong.

" Jika diacara seperti itu, setiap orang pasti akan mengajakku bicara terlebih lagi aku bersama dengan Yunho, Ceo direktur kami... " Timpal Jaejoong lagi dan menatap namja imut yang sangat mengetahui segala seluk beluk rahasia yang disimpannya. Yaa, Junsu sangat mengetahui tentang masalah Jaejoong, terlebih lagi namja cantik yang menjadi Youngwoong ini selalu bertukar pikiran dengannya sejak kecil.

" Aku tidak memikirkan kesana hyung, aiishh " ucap Junsu dan sekarang wajah namja itu semakin serius dan ikut memutar otak.

" Tadinya aku berpikir untuk membuat suara-suara seperti yeoja, tapi itu ide yang buruk ! " Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran sofa dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa tidak berpura-pura sakit hyung ? " Usul Junsu ketika ide itu muncul dalam benaknya. Jaejoong menggeleng kemudian menatap Junsu datar.

" Yoochun akan memaksaku ! Dia type namja yang tak kenal kata sakit dan pemaksa, bahkan aku yang sakit demam beberapa minggu lalu saja dipaksanya untuk tetap melakukan pemotretan " sahut Jaejoong, itulah yang membuatnya sangat sulit untuk mencari ide. Apapun ide yang terlintas dalam otaknya ketika mengingat sikap Yoochun yang begitu keras membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi harus memutar otak kembali.

" Jika begitu tidak ada pilihan lagi hyung, kau harus pergi keacara itu... " Ucap Junsu pelan dan hati-hati.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu, yang dikatakan Junsu benar dan dia sangat tahu sejak awal. Namun, Jaejoong merasa benar-benar tidak akan bisa berada diacara itu, sungguh sulit untuknya, andai saja dia bisa berbicara seperti perempuan atau mempunyai jenis suara yang manis. Atau bisa saja dia mengoperasi pita suaranya agar seperti perempuan, dan sayangnya itu hanya keinginannya jika dia menyamar menjadi Youngwoong. Jauh diatas segalanya Jaejoong sangat mengagumi tiap apa yang ada pada dirinya. Dan Jaejoong sangat tahu dengan hal itu, dimana keinginan sesaatnya dan juga hal yang dibanggakannya.

" Apa aku harus melarikan diri besok ? " Tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu dan kedua bola matanya segera membesar ketika pertanyaan sembarang dan refleknya meluncur dari bibirnya.

" Bingo ! Ide bagus ! " Pekiknya dan menatap Junsu yang hanya diam dan berkedip-kedip lucu.

" Yaa Su, kenapa aku tidak berpikir hal itu tadi, haha... " Jaejoong nampak senang, wajah stressnya tadipun seakan menghilang dan kembali fresh.

" Aku akan pergi besok dan... "

" Hyung, kau lupa keinginan noona ? Kau lupa janjimu padanya ? " Jaejoong terdiam ketika Junsu memotong kalimatnya dan membuatnya terpaku.

" Kau tidak melupakan itu kan hyung ? " Tanya Junsu lagi dan sukses membuat Jaejoong menatap tajam Junsu yang menatapnya polos.

" Hyung... "

" Kau benar Su... " Ucap Jaejoong dan menghela napasnya. Jika saja Junsu tidak mengingatkan janjinya pada Youngwoong, sudah pasti dia akan menghindari hari esok dengan idenya tadi. Jika hal itu dilakukannya, maka hancur sudah usahanya selama 3 bulan dan karir model yang bernama Youngwoong yang dibangunnya itu akan menjadi sia-sia. Aah, benar-benar acara itu seakan membuat Jaejoong gila lebih daripada sebelumnya.

" Bertahanlah hyung, mungkin sebentar lagi noona akan kembali ! " Ucap Junsu dan menatap kasian kerah Jaejoong. Sedikit banyak dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong yang menyandang nama Youngwoong dan berpura-pura dia adalah Youngwoong, sungguh jika Junsu menjadi Jaejoong dia akan sangat depresi, menjalani hidup bukan sebagai diri sendiri adalah penyiksaan yang perlahan-lahan membuat tekanan bathin. Hal itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong selama ini. Dan karna itu juga Junsu kagum akan usaha Jaejoong yang sulit selama berperan menjadi Youngwoong.

" Semoga saja Su... " Sahut Jaejoong lirih dan mulai beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya.

" Aku ingin istirahat sebentar, kepalaku cukup pusing karna acara itu... " Ucap Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya yang tepat disamping ruang tamu apartmentnya.

" Jangan terlalu dipikirkan hyung, semua akan baik-baik saja percayalah ! " Ucap Junsu memberi semangat dan mendorong rasa percaya diri Jaejoong yang seakan lenyap.

" Semoga saja... " Sahut Jaejoong pelan sebelum pintu kamarnya tertutup. Yaa, dia sangat tahu sekarang, tidak ada opsi lain lagi selain datang keacara itu besok.

" Semoga penderitaanmu segera berakhir hyung... " Gumam Junsu dan merilekskan dirinya disofa ini.

.

.

_The Days..._

Seperti biasa Jaejoong dijemput oleh Yoochun sang manager artisnya. Sejak dia membukakan pintu pada managernya ini, mata namja ini selalu memperhatikannya. Tentu saja Jaejoong sungguh sangat risih dipandang seperti itu, ingin sekali dia menjitak jidat lebar Yoochun dan mencolok kedua mata tak sopan Yoochun.

" Kau benar-benar sangat cantik Youngwoongie ! " Puji Yoochun dan masih mengamati sosok cantik Jaejoong dengan balutan mini dress berwarna merah dengan aksesoris pita besar dibagian depan dadanya, dan mempertonton bahu putih mulusnya. Jaejoong menatap sinis Yoochun yang terus memperhatikan dada Jaejoong yang sudah terpasang cup bra dan tambahan busa untuk memperbesar bagian payudaranya

" Kau akan lebih sexy lagi jika sedikit memperlihatkan hmm belahan... Aauuwww... " Yoochun tak meneruskan kalimatnya dan memekik kesakitan ketika dengan mulusnya tas tangan Jaejoong yang berwarna merah berpadu hitam itu mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

" Park mesum Yoochun ! " Umpat Jaejoong dalam hati, dia benar-benar ingin melakukan lebih pada Yoochun yang cukup kurang ajar tadi.

" Mianhae Woongie, aku hanya bercanda... " Ucap Yoochun dan mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Jaejoong membuang mukanya, dia sungguh tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Yoochun yang menyebalkan sekarang.

" Yaah, kau jangan marah, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi " ucap Yoochun lagi dan bersungguh-sungguh, sangat sulit jika modelnya ini marah, bisa-bisa dia mogok kerja dan tidak menghasilkan uang untuk perusahaan management mereka yang berdampak dirinya akan disepak keluar oleh atasan mereka.

" Youngwoong, Yunho sudah menunggumu... " Jaejoong memelototkan matanya ketika mendengar nama Yunho disebut oleh Yoochun. Matanya segera berjelajah kedepan pandangannya dan benar saja, namja tampan itu sudah tersenyum manis menatapnya yang berjalan bersama Yoochun.

Perasaan gugup yang entah dari mana datangnya rasa-rasanya kini singgah dalam hatinya. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar tak biasa kala melihat senyum yang teramat manis dan indah milik Jung Yunho, atasannya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan penampilan Yunho yang sungguh sangat memukau, dengan balutan stelan jas mahal berwarna hitam, gaya rambutnya yang sedikit berbeda. Sungguh jika dia seorang yeoja bisa saja dia langsung jatuh cinta, aah terlebih lagi sekarang darahnya berdesir hebat dan pipinya serasa memanas.

" Kau akan pergi berdua saja dengan Yunho, aku hanya mengantarkannya menuju kesini karna dia memaksa ! " Bisik Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang terlihat malu karna mata musang itu menatapnya intens.

Jaejoong sudah berada didepan Yunho. Yoochun segera menjauh dari Jaejoong ketika melihat musang Yunho yang menatapnya tajam. Yaa, dia cukup tahu pandangan berbahaya yang diedarkan sang atasan itu.

" Aku berharap banyak untuk malam ini Yun... " Ucap Yoochun dan tertawa renyah sembari berlalu dari mereka berdua.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, rasa tidak percaya dirinya seakan muncul lagi, apalagi segumpal perasaan aneh yang mulai menyerang hatinya dan membuatnya menjadi sangat gugup lebih dari biasanya. Yunho hanya diam dan memandang Jaejoong, senyum samar tercetak dibibirnya. Dimata Yunho Jaejoong begitu sangat sempurna dan ideal, terlebih lagi sejak pertama melihat sang model, rasa-rasanya dirinya selalu akan mengumbar senyum dan dadanya berdebar cepat.

" Hmm kita pergi... " Ucap Yunho dan diangguki oleh Jaejoong. Yunho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong, kemudian sedikit berlari kecil menuju kursi kemudi.

.

.

Doe eyes Jaejoong seakan terpesona ketika dia dan Yunho memasuki mansion mewah yang disulap menjadi sebuah acara pesta. Beberapa orang diruang besar ini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Walau ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Jaejoong, dia sangat tahu acara pesta yang diadakan ini bukanlah pesta sembarang. Jaejoong berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat artis senior yang sangat terkenal sedang terlibat obrolan dengan beberapa artis papan atas lainnya.

" Kau menyukai pestanya ? " Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba dan sedikit membuat Jaejoong kaget. Yunho terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat imut itu saat terkejut.

" Kau sungguh cantik Youngwoong... " Ucap Yunho dan lagi-lagi membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu karna sebuah pujiannya tadi.

" Aku takut kita terpisah... " Bisik Yunho pada telinga Jaejoong dan menggandengnya, lagi-lagi Jaejoong merasakan dadanya berdetak sangat cepat, terlebih lagi gerakan reflek yang dilakukannya yang langsung menyambut gandengan mesra lengan kekar Yunho yang kontras dengan lengan kurus miliknya. Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya memerah, saat secara langsung orang-orang disekitarnya menatapnya intens.

" Hey Yunho... " Sapa seorang namja yang kira-kira lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Yunho dan segera menghampiri mereka. Yunho tersenyum kearah namja yang agak kaget melihat Yunho yang menggandeng mesra Jaejoong.

" Tidak ku sangka kau sudah berani menggandeng seorang yeoja kesini... " Timpal namja ini sembari melirik kearah Jaejoong yang kembali menunduk, malu!. Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho pun terlihat nampak tersenyum malu dan salah tingkah.

" Jika dilihat-lihat, kalian sungguh serasi... " Cerocos namja ini lagi memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sungguh terlihat sangat serasi dimatanya.

" Hyung, jangan seperti itu, ini Kim Youngwoong, salah satu modelku " ucap Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong, Jaejoong sedikit membungkuk memberi salam pada namja yang tidak ia kenal ini.

" Ooh, jadi ini yang bernama Kim Youngwoong, waah tidak ku sangka dia lebih cantik dari pada dimajalah " sahut namja ini dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kembali menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merah sempurna.

" Youngwoongie, ini adalah Park Jungsoo, pemilik stasion tv MBC " ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tersenyum ramah pada namja yang terlihat cantik ini.

" Senang bertemu dengan Youngwoong secara langsung, aah Yun aku kesana dulu... " Ucap Jungsoo kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ketaman belakang yang lebih banyak orang berada disini. Jaejoong menarik napasnya, rasa takut akan ketahuannya kembali muncul kepermukaan, diedarkannya pandangannya pada sekitar taman yang terlihat sangat indah ini.

_" Come on_ Jaejoong, kau pasti bisa melewati ini ! Bersikaplah seperti Youngwoong yang biasanya ! " Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati memberikan semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

" Kau gugup ? " Tanya Yunho dan menatap Jaejoong yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jaejoong mengangguk ragu.

" Memang sangat wajar jika kau gugup, karna ini adalah pertama kalinya untukmu, rileks Youngwoong... " Ucap Yunho mencoba menenangkan dan mengeratkan gandengan tangan mereka, sehingga membuat beberapa yeoja yang menatap kearah Yunho cukup iri dengan Jaejoong.

Benar, rileks adalah kunci utamanya sekarang dan sepertinya Jaejoong hanya terlalu berlebihan dengan segala kekhawatirannya yang tidak jelas. Bukankah dia bersama Yunho ? Namja itu tentu tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada modelnya ini.

.

.

Tatapan nanar dari mata doe Jaejoong membuat Yunho diam terpaku. Namja tampan ini merasa bersalah karna insiden yang terjadi saat diacara pesta tadi. Sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan terjadi, dan membuat dirinya merasa sangat tidak enak hati. Sejak dari perjalanan pulang hingga kedepan pintu apartment, Jaejoong hanya menunduk tak menatapnya, beberapa kali Yunho mengajaknya bicara, Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa meresponnya dengan anggukan ataupun bahasa tubuhnya yang lain yang biasa dilakukannya untuk membalas obrolan lawan bicaranya.

Yunho memberanikan diri mendekat selangkah kearah Jaejoong yang diam tepat didepan pintu apartmentnya. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali memeluk Jaejoong yang dalam pandangannya adalah Youngwoong, dan membawa 'yeoja' ini kedalam pelukannya, menenangkannya dan memberinya semangat. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja rasa kepedulian dan rasa ingin melindunginya cepat sekali tumbuh pada Youngwoong, yang hanya dua kali ditemuinya dan sukses membuat letupan-letupan aneh didadanya.

" Mianhae... " Ucap Yunho setelah membiarkan hening menguasai keadaan diantara mereka. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya cepat dan menatap bingung kearah Yunho yang memandangi ujung sepatu hitam mengkilap miliknya.

" Mianhae, seharusnya hal itu tidak terjadi... " Ucap Yunho penuh sesal, Jaejoong menautkan keningnya. Dia bingung dengan yang dibicarakan Yunho. Dalam pikirannya semua kejadian tadi adalah kesalahannya, maka dari itu dia tidak berani sedikitpun menatap namja tampan ini, dia terlalu gugup dan juga sangat malu, terlebih lagi jika ingat insiden itu, rasa-rasanya dadanya berdetak cepat dan membuat pipinya memanas.

Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong yang memasang tampang datarnya. Dihelanya napasnya dan sedikit memundurkan langkahnya.

" Sudah cukup larut, selamat malam Youngwoong... " Ucap Yunho pelan dan terdengar lirih.

" Sekali lagi, mianhae... " Yunho berbalik membelakangi Jaejoong kemudian beranjak perlahan.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya, seharusnya dia yang mengatakan itu dan meminta maaf pada Yunho, bukan sebaliknya. Jaejoong memandangi punggung Yunho yang menjauh darinya, digigitnya bibir bawahnya, Jaejoong cukup bimbang, dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, terlebih lagi gosip akan kejadian tadi akan cepat menyebar, beberapa pemburu berita juga hadir disana. Dia sudah sangat tahu, besok gosip dirinya berada dihalaman depan.

Dipejamkannya matanya, beberapa detik lalu Jaejoong sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya kini. Ini adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Dia tidak bisa membuat orang lain menanggung ulah perbuatannya dan seakan-akan menyerahkan segala kesalahan pada Yunho. Lagi pula dia tidak ingin nama Youngwoong terkenal karna sebuah gosip murahan yang membuatnya benci menjadi Youngwoong. Apa lagi, dia takut jika atasannya berpikir dia hanya memanfaatkan keadaan dan sengaja membuat rumor untuk menanjakkan karirnya.

" Yunho-sshi mian... "

**- TBC**

Thank buat yg udh bca, ksih review #mian ga bsa nybut satu", memfavorit dan memfolow ff gaje ini.

Review ?

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Nobody Knows.

Genre : Romance, drama. Etc... Gaje.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : Disesuaikan...

Lenght : Chap 3.

**WARNING : BOY x BOY, dont like dont read.**

_Check it..._

Dipejamkannya matanya, beberapa detik lalu Jaejoong sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya kini. Ini adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Dia tidak bisa membuat orang lain menanggung ulah perbuatannya dan seakan-akan menyerahkan segala kesalahan pada Yunho. Lagi pula dia tidak ingin nama Youngwoong terkenal karna sebuah gosip murahan yang membuatnya benci menjadi Youngwoong. Apa lagi, dia takut jika atasannya berpikir dia hanya memanfaatkan keadaan dan sengaja membuat rumor untuk menanjakkan karirnya.

" Yunho-sshi mian... "

Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti, otaknya sedikit berpikir dan keningnya sedikit mengkerut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dengan cepat Yunho kembali membalik badannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang masih ditempatnya dan membungkuk. Kedua bola mata sipit milik Yunho terbelalak tak percaya, kembali otaknya berputar dengan apa yang terjadi sesaat tadi.

" Young... "

" Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae... " Ucap cepat Jaejoong, kali ini Yunho benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mulutnya pun sedikit terbuka, tak bertahan lama rasa keterkejutan yang dialami Yunho, namja tampan itu segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jaejoong yang masih menunduk.

" Youngwoong... " panggil Yunho dengan suaranya yang sedikit tercekat.

" Ne... " Sahut Jaejoong, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya yang seputih susu. Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, dia sangat merasa tidak nyaman jika langsung bertatap muka dengan Yunho, apa lagi dia sedang dalam bahaya besar dengan berani membuka suaranya. Jaejoong sungguh tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya tadi, yang dia pikir hanyalah tidak ingin membebani Yunho dengan kesalahannya.

" Youngwoong, apa kah kau... " Yunho memberanikan diri mengangkat dagu Jaejoong. Sesaat pandangan mata mereka bertemu namun dengan cepat Jaejoong membuang pandangannya dan menghindari kontak mata yang dilakukan Yunho.

" Youngwoongie, kau membohongiku eoh ? " Yunho menatap lekat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sedikit bergetar, memperhatikan ' gadis ' yang dianggapnya sangat menarik ini secara mendetail.

Jaejoong menarik perlahan napasnya, sekarang dia pasti sudah ketahuan pikirnya. Jika sudah begitu, Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, lagi pula buatnya membebani orang lain bukanlah stylenya, dan sekarang yang hanya bisa dilakukannya adalah pasrah.

" Youngwoong, jawab aku ! " Tegas Yunho.

" Ne... Mianhae... " Sahut Jaejoong sembari memejamkan matanya yang mulai memanas. Berbagai macam dugaan sudah memenuhi kepalanya, dan sungguh hal itu membuatnya ingin menangis detik ini juga.

" Kenapa kau membohongiku cantik ? " Tanya Yunho dan menatap intens Jaejoong yang semakin bergetar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yunho terhenyak dengan keadaan Jaejoong sekarang, dan perlahan menghela napasnya..

" Mianhae, bukan maksudku untuk memaksamu menjawab, hanya saja terlalu sayang jika aku melewatkan suaramu yang terdengar sangat sexy itu... " Ucap Yunho dan menatap Jaejoong dengan rasa bersalah, yaa bersalah ! Namja ini merasa dirinya sudah membuat takut Jaejoong dengan sikapnya tadi sehingga ' gadis ' cantik didepannya ini bersikap seperti itu.

Lain halnya Yunho, Jaejoong malah sedikit tercengang dan bingung dengan sikap Yunho barusan. Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong mencerna yang dikatakan Yunho tadi, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya matanya membelalak sempurna dan dengan cepat menatap Yunho yang terlihat kaku ditempatnya.

" Yunho-sshi... " Panggil Jaejoong ragu setelah berhasil menguasai perasaan terkejutnya.

" Hmm... "

" Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar didalam ? " Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati dan sedikit melirik kearah Yunho yang terlihat kaget atas pertanyaannya tadi.

" Tentu... " Jawab Yunho dan tersenyum manis.

.

.

Jaejoong meletakkan nampan yang berisi dua gelas teh hangat keatas meja apartementnya. Dengan perasaan gugup yang menjadi-jadi, perlahan-lahan dia duduk didepan sofa yang diduduki Yunho.

" Silahkan Yunho-sshi... " Ucap Jaejoong mempersilahkan Yunho untuk mencicipi teh yang dibuatnya. Yunho mengambil gelas tehnya, sedikit menyesapnya kemudian kembali meletakkannya keatas meja.

" Soal itu... "

" Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Youngwoong, aku yakin kau punya alasan untuk itu, hanya saja aku sedikit kecewa dengan sikap tidak jujurmu ! " Potong cepat Yunho, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan. Perasaannya semakin gugup sekarang, berbagai spekulasi yang buruk menyeruak didalam sistem otaknya.

" Mian... " Ucap pelan Jaejoong, untuk sekarang hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Jujur dia sendiri masih ingin memastikan tentang pikiran Yunho padanya, terlepas dari spekulasi yang memenuhi otaknya dan juga perasaan gugupnya, niat Jaejoong yang mengajak Yunho masuk keapartmentnya adalah memastikan segala sesuatu yang diketahui tentang namja tampan ini.

" Kenapa kau membohongiku Youngwoong ? " Jaejoong terhenyak mendengar hal itu, diliriknya Yunho yang menatapnya intens seakan-akan sedang mengadilinya akan perbuatan dustanya.

" Itu... itu... "

" Kau tidak sedang batuk, lalu kenapa Yoochun mengatakan kau batuk ? Kau tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaramu yang indah itu ? " Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho, mulutnya sedikit terbuka sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Yunho barusan.

" Ma... "

" Aku ingin mulai sekarang kau harus memperdengarkan suaramu ! " Tegas Yunho dan menatap Jaejoong penuh perintah.

" Tapi Yunho-sshi, bukankah suaraku sangat jelek dan memalukan terlebih lagi nampak seperti... " Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya sembari menatap ragu Yunho.

" Seperti na... "

" Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Youngwoong, suaramu sangat sexy, aku suka mendengarnya, lagi pula orang akan memandang pada wajah cantikmu bukan keanehan suaramu... " Ucap Yunho dan menampakkan senyum menawannya, Jaejoong menghela napas lega, rasa gugupnya pun sedikit demi sedikit sudah menghilang. Setidaknya, posisi Youngwoong benar-benar aman sekarang, dia tidak ketahuan seorang namja. Yaa, tadinya dia berpikir keras tentang dua kemungkinan yang ada, antara dia ketahuan berbohong tentang gender atau tentang suaranya yang tak pernah didengar orang maanagementnya. Akhirnya, yang dimaksud Yunho adalah soal kebohongan sakitnya atau tentang suaranya, tidak sia-sia Jaejoong mengajak namja ini masuk kedalam apartementnya pada jam cukup malam sekarang, yang terpenting segala sesuatunya baik-baik saja sekarang.

" Hmm ne Yunho-sshi, aku tidak akan menyembunyikan suaraku lagi jika kau memintanya... " Ucap Jaejoong membalas perkataan Yunho tadi dan tersenyum manis yang membuat degupan hebat didada Yunho.

" Baguslah, dan satu lagi, kau bisa memanggilku oppa saja ! " Jaejoong mengangguk dan menatap manik mata Yunho yang seakan menyedotnya kedalam diri namja tampan ini. Perasaan anehnya pun mulai muncul lagi yang memuat Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah.

Yunho memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang begitu menggemaskan buatnya. Aah, baginya ' Youngwoong ' adalah sosok sempurna yang diidamkannya. Sulit bagi Yunho untuk mengendalikan dirinya ketika berdekatan dengan ' gadis ' ini, yaa meski terbilang ini pertemuan kedua mereka, namun sesuatu yang didalam dada Yunho serasa meletup-letup tak tenang.

" Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, Youngwoong... " Ucap Yunho dan beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya, dia merasa tidak akan sanggup menahan diri, jika terlalu lama berduaan dengan model cantiknya ini. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari apartementnya.

" Ne Yun... eehh oppa... " Sahut Jaejoong dan berdiri kemudian berjalan kedepan pintu apartmentnya untuk membukakan pintu.

" Selamat malam dan tidur nyenyak Youngwoongie... " Ucap Yunho sebelum keluar dari apartment Jaejoong.

" Ne, oppa... Hati-hati dijalan " Yunho mengangguk dan menatap sekilas wajah Jaejoong yang semakin menggemaskan saat memerah seperti ini, kemudian berlalu dari depan pintu apartment Jaejoong.

.

.

Bunyi alarm dari jam beker diatas meja nakas yang berada disamping ranjang empuk Jaejoong sedari tadi berbunyi. Jaejoong menggeliat kecil sembari mengucek matanya, sesekali dia terdengar bergumam kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan mematikan alarm jam bekernya yang terus berdering tak sopan.

" Uungghh melelahkan sekali... " Gumam Jaejoong dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

" Haahh... " Dihelanya napasnya dan diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 10 itu.

" Sijidat pasti akan segera tiba ! " Ucap Jaejoong, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

Pantulan cermin cukup besar yang ada dalam kamar Jaejoong sedang menampakkan sosok Youngwoong yang sangat cantik sekarang. Jaejoong sudah selesai berias dan menambahkan aksesoris bandu berwarna merah diatas kepalanya, wig panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Dirapikannya mini dress berwarna krim yang sedikit lebih mengekspose paha putihnya. Bagi Jaejoong berpakaian sexy yang menampakkan kaki dan bagian pahanya tidak akan masalah, selagi hal itu bukan pada bagian dadanya yang serba palsu dengan push-up bra dan juga busa atau implan yang berfungsi sebagai pembesar dadanya. Yaa, sebagai model dia cukup sadar akan penampilan dan kecantikan yang harus ditonjolkannya sebagai Youngwoong.

" Sempurna... " Gumamnya dan memperhatikan dirinya yang sangat feminim sekarang. Jaejoong mengambil tas bermodel clutch yang sudah disiapkannya sebelum berias tadi. Dirogohnya ponselny yang dirasanya bergetar beberapa detik lalu.

" Park Yoochun... " Ucapnya pelan, dinaikkannya sebelah alisnya kemudian membuka sebuah sms dari Yoochun. Jaejoong membaca isi pesan singkat yang dikirim Yoochun untuknya.

" Pergi sendiri akan lebih baik dari pada bersama dengan jidat mesum ! " Jaejoong terkekeh pelan sebelum memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas kemudian berlalu keluar dari kamar dan apartmentnya.

.

.

.

Mata doe Jaejoong sedikit membesar ketika dirinya turun dari taxi yang mengantarkannya kekantor management artisnya. Puluhan wartawan dari segala macam tabloid, majalah dan juga berita infotainment kini tengah berkumpul didepan pintu masuk utama kantornya. Dikerutkannya dahinya, kemudian tertawa pelan.

" Kelihatannya ada yang membuat scandal besar... " Gumam Jaejoong dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kebelakang gedung.

" Bagaimana ini, sampai sekarang kita belum melihat Youngwoong tiba ! " Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan memicingkan matanya menatap beberapa wartawan yang tak berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat ketika mendengar nama Youngwoong disebut oleh salah satu diantara mereka. Didengarkannnya percakapan yang terjadi diantara para wartawan sekarang.

" Dia sungguh benar-benar bisa menggaet atasannya... "

_Deg_

Mata Jaejoong membesar sempurna, jantungnya pun berdetak sangat cepat. Sekarang dia mengerti untuk apa pemburu berita ini ada disini. Jaejoong benar-benar lupa dengan kejadian tadi malam dipesta itu. Dia sedikit mengerang kemudiaan berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu belakang gedung managementnya, sesekali dia melirik kearah kerumunan wartawan yang menunggu kedatangannya.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, jantungnya masih berdetak cepat, dan perasaan gugup pun mulai menjalarinya. Perlahan digesekkannya card I'd untuk mengakses pintu belakang gedung ini, kemudian mendorong pintu kaca hitam transparan. Dengan cepat Jaejoong masuk kedalam gedung dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah lift. Hatinya serasa tak karuan karna gosip tadi malam yang mulai menyebar sekarang. Sesuatu yang diperkirakannya itu, akhirnya benar-benar terjadi.

" Yoochun... " Gumam Jaejoong dan segera memasuki lift yang barusan terbuka. Yaa, yang ada dalam benaknya kini hanya managernya itu, dia harus menemui Yoochun dan meminta managernya itu mengurus segalanya tentang gosip yang menyebar.

" Aiishh, benar-benar... " Gumam Jaejoong terlihat frustasi dan segera keluar dari lift yang beberapa detik lalu kembali terbuka.

Jaejoong bergegas berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, beberapa orang yang berpapasannya dengannya menatapnya tajam dan sangat tidak suka. Sebelumnya cukup banyak orang yang tidak suka dengannya karna popularitasnya sebagai model pendatang baru lebih terkenal dari seniornya. Lalu sekarang Jaejoong sangat yakin akan banyak pihak yang tidak menyukainya karna gosip pagi ini. Tak masalah buatnya, dalam dunia yang digelutinya sebagai Youngwoong hal seperti ini sudah sangat lumrah.

" Yaa Kim Youngwoong ! " Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin memutar kenop pintu ruangan managernya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan angkuhnya mendekat kearahnya, Jaejoong memutar bola matanya sesaat, dia memang cukup sangat tidak suka dengan yeoja ini saat pertama kali dia melihatnya.

" Kau membuat gosip yang benar-benar spektakuler kali ini Youngwoong, ciiih... " Ucap yeoja ini dan menatap tajam Jaejoong yang hanya menautkan kedua keningnya.

" BoA jangan cari masalah dengannya sekarang, itu akan membuat posisimu semakin sulit ! " Tegur sang manager dari yeoja yang ada didepan Jaejoong sekarang.

BoA mendengus kesal, kemudian memundurkan langkahnya.

" Yunho oppa memanggilmu keruangannya ! " Ucap BoA dengan nada yang menahan amarah dan menatap penuh emosi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian segera menjauh dari yeoja yang sungguh membuatnya ingin muntah itu. Untuk sekarang bagi Jaejoong, lebih baik menemui Yunho dari pada berhadapan dengan BoA.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu ruangan Yunho, rasa gugupnya akan gosip tadi belum menghilang, sekarang harus ditambah lagi dengan perasaan gugup yang aneh setiap kali dia mengingat tentang Yunho

" Masuklah... " Perintah dari dalam, Jaejoong memutar kenop pintu ruangan Yunho kemudian dengan perasaan ragu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan namja yang segera memandangnya.

" Kau mencariku oppa ? " Tanya Jaejoong dan sedikit canggung ketika dia harus berbicara dengan Yunho diruangannya, apa lagi dikantor managementnya yang tak pernah seorangpun mendengar suaranya selama dia menjadi Youngwoong.

" Duduklah Youngwoong ! " Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian menuju sebuah kursi yang ada didepan meja kerja Yunho.

" Kau sudah dengar berita pagi ini ? " Tanya langsung Yunho ketika Jaejoong mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi empuk itu. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk ragu.

" Aku belum melihat apa yang mereka tulis disana, tapi aku cukup tahu apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang, mianhae oppa, aku akan mengurusnya dengan Yoochun oppa... " ucap Jaejoong dan mnundukkan kepalanya. Yunho mengambil beberapa tabloid yang pagi tadi diterimanya dari asisstennya kemudian meletakkan itu diatas meja kerjanya.

" Lihatlah... " ucap Yunho dan menatap Jaejoong penuh arti. Jaejoong menghela napasnya, kemudian mengambil beberapa tabloid ataupun surat kabar yang ada didepannya, perlahan-lahan dilihatnya halaman-halaman depan tabloid hiburan yang memajang photo dirinya dan Yunho dihalaman depan. Matanya sedikit berjelajah membaca artikel yang tertulis.

" Mianhae... " ucap Jaejoong dan kembali meletakkan beberapa tabloid tadi. Sungguh dia merasa kurang enak hati sekarang pada Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong sejak tadi tak berani menatap kearah atasannya ini.

" Bukan salahmu, mungkin hanya mereka saja yang sedikit berlebihan dalam memberitakan ! " Yunho beranjak dari kursi empuknya dan mulai berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang hanya menunduk.

" Tapi berita itu sungguh sangat membuatku malu dan menyesali sikapku kemarin ma... "

_Sreettttt_

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan seketika itupun matanya membesar sempurna. Beberapa detik lalu Yunho dengan gerakan reflek memutar kursi yang didudukinya dan menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dan wajah tampan Yunho, kedua tangan namja ini pun seakan mengunci gerakannya. Yaa, Yunho menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pegangan dikedua samping kursi yang diduduki Jaejoong.

" O..oppa... " panggil Jaejoong sedikit terbata. Pandangan matanya dan Yunho kini bertemu, sepersekian detik kemudian rasa-rasanya dadanya berdetak-detak hebat, dan entah kenapa perasaannya menghangat dan serasa tenang dalam waktu bersamaan.

Cukup lama mereka berpandangan satu sama lain, seakan mengenali dan menyusuri lukisan wajah masing-masing. Jaejoong sangat mengakui kalau Yunho benar-benar sangat tampan terlebih lagi jika dilihat dengan jarak yang sedekat ini. Jantungnya pun berdetak semakin cepat seiring dengan wajah Yunho yang semakin mendekat kewajahnya, hingga bibir tebal berbentuk hati milik Yunho menyentuh perlahan bibir cherrynya yang dengan reflek sedikit membuka karna rasa keterkejutan yang dialaminya sekarang.

Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan lembut disesapnya bibir merah menggoda milik Jaejoong yang seakan memanggilnya untuk dikecap kala dia berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Yaa, perasaan menggebu-gebu miliknya kali ini tak bisa ditahannya lagi, Jaejoong atau yang dia tahu sebagai Youngwoong dengan sukses melumpuhkan sistem saraf kewarasan serta tata cara etikanya juga rasa malunya jika dia menyadari perbuatan tidak sopan yang dilakukannya pada modelnya.

Berulang kali dan secara bergantian Yunho menyesap cherry lips Jaejoong yang terasa sangat manis dan memabukkan buatnya. Sekali-kali dilumatnya bibir Jaejoong yang seperti candu itu. Jaejoong hanya diam, sistem jaringan otaknya membeku dan tak bisa berpikir apa-apa tentang yang terjadi antaranya dan Yunho sekarang. Dia pun tak membalas dan juga tak menolak perlakuan bibir Yunho yang menikmati bibirnya. Namun dengan perlahan kedua matanya pun tertutup.

Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang dalam pandangannya cukup menikmati tautan bibir diantara mereka. Sudut bibirnya pun terangkat sebelah dan membuat smirk ditengah ciuman mereka. Yunho sedikit terkejut ketika disadarinya Jaejoong mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan yang digencarkannya. Ciuman merekapun semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang, lumatan-lumatan dan isapan kecil yang tadi terjadi kini berubah menjadi lebih panas dan juga semakin intens. Yunho menggigit pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong, meminta akses untuk lidahnya berjelajah masuk kedalam gua basah dan juga sangat memabukkan buat Yunho.

Entahlah, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong sekarang sehingga dia membalas ciuman, lumatan dan isapan Yunho pada bibirnya, Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia menjadi begitu sangat terhanyut dan dengan intuisinya, dia pun membalas setiap perlakuan Yunho padanya. Begitupun dengan sekarang, Jaejoong segera membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah tak sabaran Yunho langsung menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya dan membelit lidahnya dengan agresif dan penuh gairah namun tak elak kesan lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan yang sulit dideskripsikan Jaejoong masih terasa diantara ciuman panas mereka. Bahkan dengan naluri liarnya yang kini sedang berfantasi diotaknya Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yunho, sesekali dia mengacak rambut Yunho ketika namja itu semakin intens menyusuri setiap sudut rongga mulutnya.

" Ahh... " erang tertahan Jaejoong saat tangan besar Yunho menelusuri pinggang rampingnya.

_Braaakkkk_

" Yun... " Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan dengan reflek mendorong tubuh Yunho yang mengakibatkan tautan mesra bibir mereka terlepas.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan ? " tanya menuntut namja tampan berjidat lebar, yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Yoochun yang dimata Yunho sangat mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Jaejoong.

_**- TBC**_

astaga apa yang aku pikirin jadi sampe bkin kayak gini /cha ingt cha genre nya T bukan M T.T/

baiklah, ini sngat gaje, entah sngat kecepatan, tdak dimengerti atau apapun itu, aku ga tau yaa... jujur sih aku kekurangan bahan untuk ini ff, bahan penunjang ide mksdnya hehehehe

Spesial Thank... buat smua yg sudah mndukung, memfav, foll dan mereview ff gaje echa ini, espesialy yg sudh mmbrikan reviewnya, jeongmal gomawo chingudeul, eonniedeul, saengde, echa love you dah...

Ok... apa masih ada yang tertarik dgn ini ff ? jka msih ada, dan berkenan memberikan beberapa patah kata untuk ff ini tolok klik review dibawahnya ini ff . jika sudah aku ucpn trima ksih...

_**well, review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Nobody Knows.

Genre : Romance, drama. Etc... Gaje.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chap 4.

**WARNING : BOY x BOY, dont like dont read.**

_**Check it...**_

Entahlah, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong sekarang sehingga dia membalas ciuman, lumatan dan isapan Yunho pada bibirnya, Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia menjadi begitu sangat terhanyut dan dengan intuisinya, dia pun membalas setiap perlakuan Yunho padanya. Begitupun dengan sekarang, Jaejoong segera membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah tak sabaran Yunho langsung menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya dan membelit lidahnya dengan agresif dan penuh gairah namun tak elak kesan lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan yang sulit dideskripsikan Jaejoong masih terasa diantara ciuman panas mereka. Bahkan dengan naluri liarnya yang kini sedang berfantasi diotaknya Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yunho, sesekali dia mengacak rambut Yunho ketika namja itu semakin intens menyusuri setiap sudut rongga mulutnya.

" Ahh... " erang tertahan Jaejoong saat tangan besar Yunho menelusuri pinggang rampingnya.

Braaakkkk

" Yun... " Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan dengan reflek mendorong tubuh Yunho yang mengakibatkan tautan mesra bibir mereka terlepas.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan ? " tanya menuntut namja tampan berjidat lebar, yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Yoochun yang dimata Yunho sangat mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Jaejoong.

_**+++ Chap 4 +++**_

Tatapan tajam penuh menuntut yang diedarkan Yoochun pada kedua orang yang sedang dipergokinya ini semakin menantang. Ditutupnya pintu ruangan yang tadi beraura panas ini, didekatinya Yunho yang menyapu kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertinggal sisa-sisa pertukaran saliva yang terjadi antaranya dan Jaejoong. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong pun segera mengambil tissu yang ada dimeja kerja Yunho dan melap sela-sela bibir dan dagunya, wajah putihnya memerah sempurna, ditambah lagi perasaan gugup yang luar biasa kini dirasanya.

Secara bergantian Yoochun menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang diam ditempatnya. Tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun tadi. Yaa, meski sudah sangat jelas jawabannya, apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang ini. Yoochun terkekeh dan memutar kursi yang diduduki Jaejoong kemudian mengunci gerakan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, sama persis seperti posisi pertama yang dilakukan Yunho sebelum menciumnya tadi..

" Apa dia memaksamu melakukan itu Woongie ? " Tanya Yoochun dan melirik tajam Yunho yang mendesah kesal. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yoochun barusan, diberanikannya diri untuk menatap managernya ini, jarak mereka cukup sangat dekat membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut dan semakin gugup.

" Youngwoong... " Jaejoong cepat menggeleng sebelum mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun lagi yang menuntut jawabannya.

Jidat lebar Yoochun mengkerut dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh gemetar Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tertawa kecil dan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

" Aku tidak mengerti, apa kalian benar-benar dalam hubungan yang seperti itu ? " Tanya Yoochun yang nampak bingung dan menatap frustasi pada Yunho yang meletakkan kedua telapak tangan besarnya pada bahu Jaejoong dan membelainya dengan lembut. Hanya untuk menenangkan ' gadis ' yang dia tahu sangat ketakutan dan gugup sekarang.

" Jika memang begitu kenyataannya memangnyaa kenapa ? " Tanya balik Yunho yang kini mengundang pertanyaan bodoh dibenak Yoochun, sepersekian detik kemudian namja dengan jidat lebar ini pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong, kali ini perasaan shock yang menyergap dirinya, berbagai pertanyaan ingin sekali diajukannya kepada Yunho dan tentu saja dia ingin sekali membantah dengan pertanyaan yang lebih cocok disebut tudingan oleh Yoochun tadi pada mereka. Tapi sayang sekali, Jaejoong tidak berani membuka suaranya didepan Yoochun, dan memilih berkomunikasi dengan cara biasa dilakukannya dengan sang manager.

" Ada yang lucu Yoochun ? " Tanya Yunho yang memperhatikan sikap berlebihan Yoochun menurutnya itu. Yoochun menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap serius Yunho yang tersenyum angkuh padanya.

" Jika kalian memang berpacaran atau memiliki hubungan khusus, lalu untuk apa aku disuruh untuk mengurus gosip tentang kedekatan kalian dan juga photo romantis kalian saat diacara kemarin malam ? " Yunho terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun barusan. Sebenarnya Yunho sendiri kurang tahu dia harus menjawab apa pada setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan manager Youngwoong sang model sekaligus teman baiknya ini. Jika dia mengatakan dia dan Jaejoong tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus, lantas Yoochun sendiri sudah menyaksikan ciuman panas yang dilakukannya dengan simodel cantik. Jika dirinya mengatakan mereka dalam masa pacaran, tapi pada kenyataannya hal itu hanyalah harapannya semata, yaa sudah sangat jelas jika Yunho tertarik dengan modelnya itu bukan ?.

" Aku tidak ingin Youngwoong merasa berat dengan keadaan sekarang, gosip itu harus segera dilenyapkan ! " Sahut Yunho cukup logis.

" Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi memang benar, kalian memang tengah berpacaran, hanya lakukan konfrensi pers dan nyatakan hubungan kalian itu akan lebih mudah dari pada mengurus para pemburu berita itu ! " Jaejoong membesarkan matanya, dia cukup panik dengan ucapan Yoochun barusan. Sungguh hal itu lah yang sangat dihindarinya, kenapa managernya malah menyarankan hal gila itu, lagi pula dia dan Yunho tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

" Youngwoong akan lebih sulit lagi jika kami menggelar konfrensi pers, dan lagi Youngwoong sudah tentu tidak ingin terkenal dengan praktis seperti itu, bukan begitu Youngwoong ? " Yunho tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong yang sedikit mendongak menatapnya dan mengangguk tanda dia setuju dengan ucapan Yunho.

" Jadi kalian mau hubungan kalian dirahasiakan eoh ? " Tanya Yoochun yang sebenarnya sangat tahu maksud Yunho berkata demikian.

" Yaa, kau benar Yoochun, maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk mengurusnya, dan cepatlah urus semua itu ! " Perintah Yunho, dia cukup jengah dengan kehadiran Yoochun yang mengganggu acaranya dengan Jaejoong tadi.

" Baiklah, Yunho ! Akan aku urus, dan lagi jika kau berbuat lebih dengan Youngwoong atau main-main saja dengannya, kau akan berhadapan langsung denganku, arra ! " Sangat jelas nada ancaman pada kalimat Yoochun dan membuat Yunho berdecak.

" Aku mengerti, dan jangan pernah menyentuh wanitaku atau memandangnya dengan tatapan mesummu ! " Ancam balik Yunho yang membuat Yoochun terkekeh sembari berjalan mundur dan keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, disentuhnya dadanya yang besar karna berimplan itu, degupan jantungnya perlahan-lahan normal. Dia segera menatap Yunho yang masih setia dibelakangnya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

" Oppa... " Panggil Jaejoong, tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang sangat dipahami Yunho.

" Mian Youngwoong, aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada Yoochun tadi " jelas Yunho sembari menarik lembut tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya duduk disofa.

" Tapi kau bisa mengatakannya jika kita tidak... "

" Kita sudah kelihatan berciuman, menyangkalpun tak ada gunanya ! " Potong cepat Yunho, Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dan merutuki segala yang terjadi antaranya dan Yunho.

Hening terjadi diruang ceo ini. Kedua makhluk yang ada didalam sini tak berkutik sedikitpun, meski jarak mereka hanya sejengkal saja, namun entahlah rasa malu mulai menguasai keduanya. Sistem jaringan otak Yunho maupun Jaejoong tengah bekerja sekarang. Jika Jaejoong malu dan merutuki ciuman yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, maka berbeda dengan Yunho yang berpikir keras untuk bisa memiliki ' gadis ' idamannya itu, seperti keinginannya sejak bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Bunyi degupan jantung keduanya pun seakan bersahut-sahutan. Terlebih lagi Yunho, seperti terkena serangan dadakan, jika dia berdekatan dengan Jaejoong, dia benar-benaar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Well, sekarang ini, Yunho ingin sekali memeluk ' gadis ' disampingnya ini. Entahlah, dia ingin sekali menyampaikan segala perasaannya dan tak ingin membendungnya lagi. Namun, disatu sisi dia juga takut jika model cantik yang disukainya ini akan menolaknya dan membenci dirinya.

" Youngwoongie... " Panggil Yunho dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak, Jaejoong segera menoleh kearah atasannya itu dan menatap musang Yunho yang sekan langsung menyedot dirinya kedalam manik milik Yunho yang sulit diartikan Jaejoong dan seakan membuatnya nyaman dipandang seperti itu.

" Ayo kita berkencan ! " Jaejoong membuka sedikit bibir semerah cherrynya, sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho barusan.

.

.

.

Puluhan gaun, dress, pakaian dan segala macam isi dari lemari berwarna putih ini berserakan begitu saja disegala penjuru ruangan kamar Jaejoong. Sesekali bibir merah cherry itu bergumam tak jelas dan kembali menelusuri seluruh isi lemari yang dikurasnya habis.

" Tidak cocok ! " Kembali sebuah mini dress melayang begitu saja.

" Apa yang harus ku pakai ? " Gumamnya dan terduduk lesu didepan lemari yang sudah kosong.

" Hyung aku... " Kedua bola mata Junsu yang tiba-tiba masuk kamar Jaejoong membesar sempurna.

" Hyung apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya Junsu dan mengambil beberapa pakaian yang berserakan didepan pintu kamar.

" Apa yang harus ku pakai Su ? " Tanya Jaejoong frustasi sembari mengacak rambut pendeknya. Junsu menautkan keningnya kemudian duduk dibibir ranjang empuk Jaejoong.

" Kau mau kemana hyung ? " Tanya Junsu dan memperhatikan kamar Jaejoong yang seperti kapal pecah ini.

" Yunho mengajakku kencan malam ini, aku tidak tahu harus memakai baju apa nanti ! " Jawab Jaejoong dan menatap Junsu yang melongo mendengar jawabannya.

" Siapa itu Yunho ? " Tanya Junsu yang sukses membuat pipi Jaejoong merona merah.

" Itu.. Itu... Atasanku yang kemarin Su... " Sahut Jaejoong dengan nada yang terdengar sangat tidak biasa ditelinga Junsu. Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah, kemudiaan tersenyum tipis.

" Aigooo hyung, kau sedang jatuh cinta dengannya eoh ? " Tanya Junsu kemudian tertawa pelan.

" Mwooo ? " Pekik Jaejoong, dia sedang protes dengan pendapat Junsu barusan.

" Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta Su ! " Tegas Jaejoong namun sangat berlawanan dengan hatinya sekarang.

" Euuu kyang kyaang... Hyung, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dulu, aku sangat hapal tingkahmu hyung ! " Junsu tertawa lepas dan membuat Jaejoong menatapnya tajam.

" Hentikan Junsu ! " Bentak Jaejoong dan melempar segumpal pakaian kearah Junsu.

" Yaaak hyung, kau tidak akan bertingkah centil seperti sekarang ini jika kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta kan ? Biasanya kau sangat mudah untuk memilih apa yang akan kau pakai, tapi kali ini lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan... " Ucap Junsu yang seakan menuntut Jaejoong untuk mengungkapkan kenyataan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, mungkin yang dikatakan Junsu memang benar. Dia jatuh cinta dengan Yunho, menyukai Yunho atau bisa saja hanya perasaan sesaatnya pada Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri kurang mengerti untuk mendeskripsikan seperti apa dan disebut apa perasaan yang bergejolak didadanya ketika melihat Yunho. Yang jelas perasaan yang meletup-letup seakan menggelitiknya, aliran darahnya yang berdesir hebat kala Yunho menyentuhnya dan kehangatan serta ketulusan ketika Yunho menatapnya. Hal itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat Yunho ada didekatnya. Jujur, Jaejoong sendiri merasa sangat ragu jika dia jatuh cinta dengan Yunho hanya karna sebuah ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi, atau jangan-jangan dia sudah terpikat pada pesona namja itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, bisa jadi karna acara yang mereka hadiri terakhir malam yang menciptakan pose romantis tanpa sengaja oleh keduanya. Yang jelas getaran yang tak biasa ini mulai muncul ketika pandangan mereka bertemu pertama kali didalam ruangan kantor ceo tampan itu.

" Jadi benarkan hyung ? Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Yunho ? " Tanya Junsu, seakan membuyarkan pikiran Jaejoong menyelami perasaannya sendiri.

" Aku kurang yakin ! " Sahut Jaejoong.

" Bagaimana bisa kau... "

" Aku baru bertemu dengannya 2 hari yang lalu, lalu kami menghadiri acara kemrin malam, dan tadi pagi kami... " Jaejoong tak meneruskan kalimatnya pipinya tiba-tiba merona merah yang membuat Junsu semakin penasaran.

" Apa hyung ? " Tanya antusias Junsu dan tersenyum menggoda.

" Ani, tadi pagi kami bertemu dan dia bilang pada Yoochun kalau kami berpacaran setelah itu dia mengajakku kencan itu saja ! " Jawab Jaejoong dengan sebuah kejadian yang dia potong, tentu saja dia akan merasa sangat malu jika mengatakan itu pada Junsu.

" Jadi kalian berpacaran eoh ? " Tanya Junsu lagi, entah kenapa dia suka sekali melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang sekarang, rasa-rasanya dia sudah lama tidak melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putih sahabatnya ini.

" Eerrr aku tidak tahu Su, sudah lah berhenti bertanya soal itu, dan ada apa kau kemari ? " Ketus Jaejoong yang membuat Junsu terkekeh.

" Apa noona ada menghubungimu ? " Tanya Junsu dengan mimik yang serius, Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, hatinya serasa mencelos dan tak enak ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Junsu.

" Tidak ada " sahut Jaejoong sedikit pucat.

" Apa dia ada menghubungimu ? " Timpal Jaejoong dan segera menghampiri Junsu.

" Mmhh tidak ada hyung, aku hanya bertanya saja, euu kyang kyang... " Sahut Junsu dan tertawa kaku.

" Jinjja ? " Tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan.

" Jeongmalyo hyung... Nah, aku akan pergi ke cafemu dulu, sepertinya semakin hari semakin ramai sekarang " ucap Junsu sembari beranjak dari ranjang Jaejoong.

" Benarkah ? Aku harus kesana jika ada waktu luang... " Jaejoong tersenyum manis kearah Junsu yang sedikit salah tingkah.

" Baiklah hyung, aku pergi ! Nikmatilah waktumu menjadi Youngwoong dan berkencan dengan Yunho mu itu " ucap Junsu kemudian berlalu keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan berlari cepat menuju keluar apartment dan mengabaikan teriakan Jaejoong yang memanggilnya untuk kembali kekamarnya.

Junsu menghela napasnya dan mengambil ponselnya dari balik saku celana jeansnya, jarinya berjelajah diatas screen ponselnya dan menekan sebuah pesan yang membuatnya sedikit gugup lalu mendelete pesan itu.

" Hyung ! Aku ingin kau bahagia sebelum dia tiba dan membuatmu hancur lagi... Mianhae hyung, aku tidak ingin memberitahukan tentang jadwal kedatangannya padamu hingga waktunya tiba... " Lirih Junsu dan menatap pintu apartment Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

_At night_

Bell apartment Jaejoong berbunyi, dengn sigap Jaejoong yang sudah menjelma menjadi Youngwoong yang sempurna ini pun segera membuka pintu apartmentnya. Dia sangat tahu siapa tamunya sekarang. Yang pertama dilihat kedua bola mata besarnya saat pintu apartmentnya terbuka adalah wajah tampan Yunho yang membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Jaejoong mengamati penampilan casual Yunho yang membuat namja tampan ini terlihat lebih fresh dan menawan tentunya.

" Sudah siap my lady ? " Tanya Yunho dan membuat semburat kemerahan dipipi putih Jaejoong, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Yunho padanya.

Setelah 15 menit mereka hanya diam dan mencuri-curi pandang selama dalam perjalanan kini tibalah tempat tujuan untuk kencan pertama mereka, atau mungkin saja yang kedua setelah kemarin malam.

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar ketika mobil Yunho berhenti didepan sebuah cafe yang berlabel name Jholic. Ditatapnya namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya kemudian turun dari mobil mewah yang mereka tumpangi dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

" Gomawo... " Ucap Jaejoong dan memperhatikan Cafe yang ada didepannya. Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang menurutnya sedang mengamati cafe yang akan segera mereka masuki ini.

" Apa kau sering kesini oppa ? " Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kaget ketika Yunho menggenggam jemarinya.

" Aku suka kesini Youngwoong, selain menu yang disajikan beragam juga tempat yang tenang membuat lebih rileks... " Jawab Yunho dan mendorong pintu kaca transparan.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong kesebuah meja yang disamping dinding kaca, permandangan diluar cafe sangat nampak terlihat dan memperindah suasana. Jaejoong memperhatikan dengan seksama cafe yang diterlantarkan olehnya selama 3 bulan terakhir ini. Mata besarnya sedikit berair, dia sedikit kurang percaya bahwa Yunho menyukai cafe miliknya ini. Yaa, Jaejoong adalah pengusaha muda, ketika Youngwoong memutuskan menjadi seorang model, disaat itupun dia juga memutuskan untuk membuka usaha, dia tidak ingin dipandangkan selevel lebih rendah dari noonanya itu.

" Kau menyukai tempat ini Woongie ? " Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong segera menatap namja yang ada didepannya, kemudian mengangguk mantap.

" Aku sangat suka tempat ini ! " Jawab Jaejoong, tentu saja dia menyukai Jholic karna ini adalah miliknya.

" Syukurlah... Sebentar lagi temanku akan datang, aku sudah mengiriminya pesan teks tadi " Jaejoong menautkan keningnya dan menatap bingung Yunho. Yunho tertawa pelan, dia sangat mengerti tatapan seseorang yang mungkin akan segera menjadi kekasihnya ini.

" Dia bekerja disini, dan aku cukup mengenalnya dengan baik " jelas Yunho, dan Jaejoong mengangguk lega.

" Ku pikir kita akan... "

" Jaejoong hyung ? " Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya ketika namanya disebutkan oleh seseorang. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggil namanya, sepersekian detik kemudian matanya membesar dan rasa gugup kembali menyergapnya detik dimana seorang namja yang sangat tidak asing buatnya melambaikan tangan.

" Gawat... " Bathin Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho yang hanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang mulai resah.

_**- TBC ?**_

Semakin gaje -_-" . Memang ini sangat gaje, krna aku cma biarin smuanya ngalir aja ga ada alur pasti buat kedepan #plaak. -echa krang mtang dlam ngmbl alur- xD

Baiklah, apa kah msih ada yg berminat ? Jka iya mhon untuk mmbrikan reviewnya dikotak review dbwah ff ini :D

_**Spesial Thank**_... Buat smua yg udh review dichap sblumnya, maaf ga bsa sbut 1" , yg mmfav dan yg mmfol, jf Sider yg mngkn blm smpt mmbr reviewnya :) . Gomawo sudah mau mmbaca ff gaje echa :) -bow-

Maaf belum mnjelaskan soal photo yg mnjadi gosip yunho dan jaejoong ... chap dpan mngkin xD


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Nobody Knows.

Genre : Romance, drama. Etc... Gaje.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : Disesuaikan...

Lenght : Chap 5.

**WARNING : BOY x BOY, dont like dont read.**

_Check it..._

" Jaejoong hyung ? " Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya ketika namanya disebutkan oleh seseorang. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggil namanya, sepersekian detik kemudian matanya membesar dan rasa gugup kembali menyergapnya detik dimana seorang namja yang sangat tidak asing buatnya melambaikan tangan.

" Gawat... " Bathin Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho yang hanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang mulai resah.

_**+++ Chap 5 +++**_

Langkah kaki namja ini semakin mendekat kearah meja dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong berada. Jaejoong semakin gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya jika dia ketahuan oleh Yunho sekarang, tamatlah sudah riwayatnya dan Youngwoong.

" Jaejoong hyung... Kau Jaejoong hyung kan ? " tanya sang namja yang berpakaian rapi ini ketika berada ditengah antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Jaejoong nugu ? " Tanya Yunho bingung namun ekor matanya tak lepas dari Jaejoong yang gelisah tak karuan dapat dilihat dari wajah putih Jaejoong yang semakin memutih atau pucat sekarang.

" Aah hyung... Kau kenal dengan Jaejoong hyung ? " Tanya namja ini dan menoleh kearah Yunho yang langsung menautkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan namja innocent ini.

" Changmin-ah, siapa yang kau panggil Jaejoong ? " Tanya Yunho memperjelas pertanyaannya pada namja jangkung yang dipanggil Changmin ini.

Kerutan kening Changmin sangat jelas terlihat dari wajah innocentnya. Kali ini dia yang kurang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Yunho.

" Hyung, apa yang kau bicarakan, bukankah sekarang yang sedang kau ajak berkencan ini adalah Jaejoong hyung ! " Ucap Changmin dan menunjuk Jaejoong yang semakin menunduk, keringat dingin rasa-rasanya mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

" Damn ! Shim Changmin ! " Umpat Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedikit bergetar dan sedikit memucat. Sistem jaringan otaknya berpikir, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya namja tampan ini tertawa renyah membuat Changmin kembali bingung dengan sikapnya.

" Changmin-ah jadi yang kau maksud Jaejoong itu adalah dia ? " tanya Yunho yang segera diangguki Changmin, Yunho kembali tertawa.

" Wae hyung ? " Tanya Changmin menatap menuntut Yunho yang kemudian berdeham. Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho dengan tatapannya yang sulit diartikan oleh Yunho.

" Jae hyung kau... "

" Dia Youngwoong, bukan Jaejoong seperti yang kau kira, lihatlah Youngwoong begitu cantik dan anggun ! Apa matamu sudah tidak bisa membedakan hal itu lagi Min ? " Changmin membelalakkan matanya dan segera mengamati Jaejoong yang menjadi Youngwoong dengan seksama. Mulut Changmin terbuka lebar, dia mengucek matanya dan kembali memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang menunduk.

" Lihatkan dia sangat cantik, mana mungkin kau bisa salah membedakan orang " Yunho terkekeh melihat reaksi Changmin yang shock. Changmin masih mengamati Jaejoong yang menjadi Youngwoong, otaknya tengah berpikir.

" Jadi ini Youngwoongie noona ? " Tanya Changmin pada Yunho, entahlah rasa-rasanya dia kurang yakin jika didepannya sekarang ini adalah Youngwoong.

" Yee, dia Youngwoong ! Memangnya siapa Jaejoong itu ? " Tanya Yunho nampak penasaran. Changmin tersenyum lebar ketika maniknya dan Jaejoong tak sengaja bertemu.

" Jaejoong hyung, kau tidak tahu dia hyung ? " Tanya balik Changmin dan melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sangat gelisah ini.

" Tidak,jadi siapa dia ? " Tanya Yunho semakin penasaran dan menatap Changmin menunggu penjelasan namja ini.

" Jaejoong hyung itu adalah adik dari Youngwoong noona ! " Jawab Changmin dan menunjukkan smirknya kearah Jaejoong yang memelototkan matanya.

Yunho terbelalak kaget, ditatapnya segera Jaejoong yang tersenyum kaku.

" Benarkah itu ? " Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang membuatnya merutuki nasibnya diajak kencan kecafe miliknya ini sehingga bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mengenalnya sekarang.

" Lagi pula Jaejoong hyung sangat cantik, aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta jika melihatnya hyung ! " Ucap Changmin dengan antusiasnya yang membuat Yunho tertawa pelan. Jaejoong sedikit berdeham dan membuat Changmin tersenyum puas dengan smirk samar yang terlukis diwajah tampannya.

" Kau... "

" Yunho hyung, kau akan memesan apa ? Aku akan segera menyuruh bawahanku untuk membuatkannya segera, aku masih ada pekerjaan ! " Potong cepat Changmin dan begitu menikmati wajah tersiksa Jaejoong disamping kirinya.

" Hmm berikan yang terbaik dari cafe ini Changmin-ah " Ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum dan diangguki Changmin.

" Baiklah hyung, akan segera tiba... Silahkan dinikmati kencanmu ! " Sahut Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Yunho kemudian menyeringai kearah Jaejoong sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua orang ini.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya berat dan mengatur detak jantungnya. Akhir-akhir ini sering sekali dirinya sport jantung. Apa lagi tadi, hampir saja dia ketahuan, untung saja namja yang ternyata dikenal oleh Yunho itu segera pergi, jika tidak maka benar-benar tamatlah dia dan juga Youngwoong.

" Woongie, kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ini adalah cafe adikmu " Jaejoong segera menatap Yunho yang seakan menuntut penjelasannya ini. Perlahan-lahan jantung Jaejoong mulai menormal lagi, dan tentu saja dia berharap Changmin tidak akan menghampiri meja mereka kembali.

" Aku tidak perlu memberitahukan itu bukan ? Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang penting... " Sahut Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya yang sexy itu. Yaa, Jaejoong sengaja bersikap lebih manis sekarang, bahaya sekali keadaannya sekarang jika ketahuan.

" Tapi segalanya tentangmu buatku sangat penting Woongie ! " Ucap Yunho sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong yang bebas diatas meja dan menggenggamnya.

" Mulai sekarang aku ingin tahu banyak tentang kehidupanmu... " timpal Yunho, maniknya menatap mesra Jaejoong yang mulai tersipu lagi.

" Hmm ne oppa " Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, kali ini karna rasa malu dan deguban jantungnya yang menjadi-jadi. Ooh entahlah, untuk pertama kalinya mungkin dia begitu menikmati menjadi Youngwoong sekarang.

" Jadi apa Jaejoong sangat mirip denganmu baby ? " Tanya Yunho yang membuat jaejoong semakin merona dengan panggilan sayangnya itu, sehingga dia mudah melupakan ancaman kehadiran Changmin tadi.

" Aku pikir tidak mirip juga, kami mempunyai banyak perbedaan ! " Jawab Jaejoong tanpa berpikir panjang, lagi pula memang benar begitu kenyataannya.

" Benarkah ? Lalu kenapa Changmin salah mengenalimu ? " Jaejoong menautkan keningnya kemudian terkekeh dengan sangat manis.

" Kami kembar oppa, jadi ku pikir itu hal yang sering terjadi, tapi aku lebih cantik dari pada kembaranku itu, jinjja ! " Jawab Jaejoong lagi pada pertanyaan Yunho.

" Tentu saja, kau yang paling cantik dimataku ! " lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Yunho gemas dan ingin sekali mencium pipi yang tengah merona itu.

" Lalu kemana Jae... "

" Oppa, bisakah jangan membicarakan Jaejoong lagi ? " Potong cepat Jaejoong dan menatap kesal Yunho. Akting yang bagus untuk menutupi kegugupannya yang mulai melanda lagi. Sebenarnya Jaejoong cukup resah tentang pertanyaan Yunho seputar dirinya, tadi saja dia sudah menjawab terlalu bersemangat bagaimana dirinya dan Youngwoong yang berbeda. Jaejoong tidak ingin memperjelas dirinya dihadapan Yunho, sungguh bisa gawat.

" Baiklah... " Yunho tersenyum senang, dia cukup merasa ' gadis ' didepannya ini tengah cemburu pada pertanyaannya seputar Jaejoong.

Tentu saja Yunho berpikir demikian, ekspresi Jaejoong dan dehaman ketika Changmin mengatakan Jaejoong lebih cantik dari Youngwoong adalah sebuah bukti yang konkrit buat Yunho. Rasa-rasanya dia semakin yakin untuk memantapkan dirinya menjadikan segera ' gadis ' cantik didepannya ini sebagai kekasihnya.

" Woongie... " Panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedikit melamun tadi. Jaejoong segera menatap Yunho, manik mereka bertemu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat ini Yunho tidak ingin membuang kesempatan ini, diselaminya mata besar yang membuatnya terlarut itu, seakan-akan sedang mencari sesuatu yang berharga, beberapa detik kemudian senyuman manis mengembang dikedua sudut bibirnya.

" Gotcha ! " pekik Yunho dalam hati sembari bersorak kemenangan.

.

.

.

Setelah menikmati malam mereka di cafe tadi, Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong keapartmentnya. Kini mobil mewah milik Yunho sudah tiba diarea parkiran. Diliriknya arlojinya yang mahal dan berkelas itu, pulul 9 lewat 10. Masih terlalu pagi untuk berpisah dengan sang pujaan hati, pikir Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menatap namja yang sudah mematikan mesin mobilnya ini. Yunho menoleh kearahnya, dengan sedikit terkejut Jaejoong segera menatap lurus didepannya.

" Kau cantik sekali Youngwoong " bisik pelan Yunho yang seakan membuat Jaejoong terlonjak karna bisikan sensual yang bagai menyapu permukaan telinganya.

" O..oppa " panggil Jaejoong sedikit terbata dan segera menoleh kesampingnya yang tepat menghadap wajah Yunho. Mata Jaejoong membesar, degupan jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

Wajah mereka hanya berhelat beberapa centi sekarang, dengan tubuh condong yunho yang menghadap kekursi yang ditumpangi Jaejoong disampingnya. Jaejoong tidak berani bergerak, namun kedua bola matanya menatap lembut wajah Yunho yang benar-benar sangat tampan, entah kenapa kejadian tadi pagi kembali terulang didalam otaknya dan membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah. Dia sungguh malu jika mengingat kejadian tak sepantasnya terjadi itu.

" Woongie... " Bisik lembut Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong merinding dan reflek memejamkan matanya saat bibir sexy yunho mengenai cuping telinganya yang terbilang sensitif.

" Nan... Saranghae... " sambung Yunho dan mengecup singkat leher jenjang Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih menutup matanya dan menikmati kecupan singkat pada lehernya, dia sangat sadar dan mendengar dengar jelas ungkapan yang tadi dibisikkan oleh Yunho. Rasa-rasanya dirinya melambung sangat tinggi ketika mendengar ucapan yang sangat membuatnya bahagia tadi. Entahlah, sejak tadi pagi Jaejoong tidak terlalu banyak berpikir, dia hanya mengandalkan intuisinya saja dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya. Yaa, entah kenapa perasaannya yang terlalu banyak mengambil sikap untuk Yunho dibanding otaknya. Namun Jaejoong sendiri menikmati dengan segala sesuatu yang tengah terjadi secara alami antara dirinya dan Yunho.

" Yo... "

" Nado saranghae " Ucap Jaejoong seraya membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan doe eyes coklat yang bening. Yunho tersenyum tipis, namun terlihat sangat tampan bagi Jaejoong dalam jarak yang sangat dekat ini. Tak terelakkan bagi Yunho dia begitu sangat senang mendengar pengakuan balasan cintanya tadi oleh ' gadis ' nya. Bukankah sekarang dia tak perlu menduga-duga lagi tentang perasaan sang model yang disukainya itu sekarang ?.

Mata mereka berpandangan seolah-olah sedang berbicara satu sama lain, cukup lama, hingga pergerakkan yang terjadi pada bibir mereka secara bersamaan dan menyatukannya kembali untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini. Yunho menyesap lembut cherry lips Jaejoong, tak ada rasa menggebu ataupun nafsu dalam ciumannya sekarang. Begitu sangat lembut membuat Jaejoong semakin terbuai dalam sebuah makna cinta yang disalurkan dalam ciuman lembut Yunho padanya. Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho sangat merasakan seberapa besar cinta ' gadis ' yang tengah dicumbunya sekarang.

Yunho menarik bibirnya yang tengah disesap Jaejoong, kekasihnya. Yaa, kekasihnya ! Bukankah sekarang mereka resmi menjadi kekasih setelah ungkapan cinta Yunho yang terbalas tadi ?.

Jaejoong menatap setengah kesal dan malu pada Yunho yang begitu saja melepaskan ciuman lembut yang seakan mulai membuat gairahnya meningkat. Yunho tersenyum tipis, sembari merogoh celana jeansnya yang tadi bergetar dan membuatnya mau tak mau mengakhiri ciumannya dengan kekasih hatinya.

" Jankkanman Boo... " Ucap Yunho dan menganggkat telpon. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, dia tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang mengganggu dirinya dengan Yunho. Yaa, tiba-tiba saja rasa seperti itu merasuki dirinya, dan sisi sensitifnya yang lebih menyerupai yeoja itu dengan sendirinya muncul.

" Ne ? " Sahut Yunho pada panggilan telponnya.

" ... "

" Aah, mian Changmin-ah aku dan kekasihku langsung pergi setelah selesai tanpa memberitahumu ! " Jaejoong membesarkan matanya ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelpon Yunho dan mengganggu aktivitas ciuman mereka tadi. Hatinya serasa jengkel, dan ingin sekali dia memukul Changmin yang bekerja sebagai manager dicafe miliknya itu.

" ... "

" Hmm, begitulah, aku dan Youngwoong sudah resmi berpacaran "

" ... "

" Gomawo Changmin-ah, tenang saja aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya, haha "

" ... "

" Ne, baiklah... aku tutup dulu, sampai jumpa nanti " Yunho menutup pembicaraannya dengan Changmin dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya kedalam kantung celana jeansnya.

diliriknya sang kekasih yang berpura-pura sibuk dengan isi tas kecil yang sedang digeledahnya. Yunho tertawa pelan, dia sangat tahu Jaejoong tadi menguping pembicaraannya dengan Changmin. Namun kelihatannya Jaejoong malu untuk mengakui secara langsung tentang itu dan mencoba berpura-pura terlihat lebih bagus pikirnya.

" Boo... " Panggil Yunho dan kembali mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang cuek.

" Boo... " Panggil Yunho lagi dan mengecup bahu terbuka Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit kaget dengan kecupan singkat yang menghantarkan sengatan listrik keseluruh aliran darahnya.

" Yunh... " Sahut Jaejoong yang mungkin baru sadar dengan panggilan Yunho barusan.

" Ne Boo ? Mianhae, Changmin menelpon karna aku lupa berpamitan dengannya tadi... " Jelas Yunho tentang perihal telpon Changmin yang ingin didengar Jaejoong tadi. Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian bibirnya mempout imut ketika menyadari nama panggilan Yunho untuknya tadi.

" Boo ? " Ucap Jaejoong, atau lebih tepatnya bertanya soal panggilan itu. Yunho tersenyum lembut dan membelai sayang rambut blonde panjang Jaejoong yang dibiarkan tergerai ini.

" Panggilan sayangku untuk mu Boo... " Jelas Yunho dan mendapat respon kerjapan mata yang menggemaskan dari Jaejoong.

" Yunnie... " Panggil Jaejoong kemudian tertawa pelan yang diikuti Yunho. Yaa, Jaejoong sudah menentukan panggilan sayangnya untuk kekasihnya ini. Nama yang terkesan cute untuk seorang namja tampan seperti Yunho. Tapi Yunho sendiripun tidak menolak dengan panggilan yang diberikan sang kekasih tercinta.

.

.

Bola mata besar milik Jaejoong menelusuri photo yang sedang di zoomnya pada ponselnya setelah membaca artikel yang ada dibawah photo tersebut. Kedua sudut bibir Jaejoong yang sudah kembali menjadi dirinya melengkung dan membuat ukiran senyum yang sangat cantik. Hatinya benar-benar senang dan teramat bahagia, sistem jaringan otaknyapun sedari tadi terus mengulang setiap momment kebersamaannya dengan Yunho yang begitu sangat singkat namun sangat berkesan sehingga membuatnya jatuh kedalam pesona sang Ceo tampan itu.

Jika Jaejoong menuruti semua pemikirannya yang rasional dan logis, tentu dia begitu sangat merutuki setiap apa yang terjadi hari ini dan benar-benar menyesali untuk membalas cinta Yunho. Tapi entahlah, apa yang membuat namja cantik itu malah membiarkan seluruh hatinya mengontrol segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yunho. Yang jelas, Jaejoong begitu merasa nyaman dengan degupan yang tercipta ketika dia dengan Yunho, degupan Yang tak pernah dia rasakan pada siapapun kecuali pada namja tampan itu. Dan yaa, kali ini dia sependapat dengan Junsu yang tadi siang mengatakan dia jatuh cinta dengan Yunho.

Kembali pandangan Jaejoong menelusuri photo dirinya dan Yunho yang menjadi perbincangan hangat dan gosip yang tengah diburu oleh segenap media yang mencari pemberitaan infotainment korea. Jaejoong tertawa pelan melihat dirinya yang tengah membantu Yunho untuk menghapus noda sisa makanan diujung bibirnya, kemudian photonya yang hampir terjatuh dan dengan gesitnya Yunho menangkap pinggangnya dan menimbulkan kesan romantis dan juga intim itu. Jika membayangkan hal itu kembali, Jaejoong benar-benar malu dan merasa sungguh bodoh.

" Yunnie... Kau begitu sangat memikat sejak pertama " Gumam Jaejoong dan memeluk ponselnya yang masih menunjukkan photo mesra itu, lalu memejamkan matanya dan menuju alam mimpinya yang berharap bisa bertemu dengan Yunho lagi.

Untuk sekarang biarlah Jaejoong merasakan yang namanya bahagia dan tak memikirkan segala konsekuensi yang dilakukannya sekarang, juga ancaman yang berarti yang perlahan-lahan akan datang.

.

.

.

_1 Month Latter_

Tubuh ramping nan sexy ini tiba-tiba terjatuh kesofa empuk ruang tamu apartmentnya. dengan segera dia membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk dan kembali menyambut ciuman yang tadi sempat terputus karna dorongan dari sang kekasih yang nampak tidak sabaran untuk mengakses dengan puas gua hangat milik model cantik yang telah dikencaninya selama 1 bulan terakhir ini.

Ciuman panas yang entah sudah terjadi berapa kali hari ini terus berlanjut dan semakin intim dari biasanya. Kedua lengan kekar Yunho memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong, tak berbeda dengan Jaejoong, diapun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher namja tampan ini dan sesekali menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sesekali Jaejoong mendesah dan mengerang dengan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Yunho dalam pergumulan lidah mereka. Saliva merekapun mulai berceceran disekitar bibir dan dagu.

" Yunh... " Desah Jaejoong ketika dirinya menarik diri dari Yunho untuk menghirup oksigen dan mengatur pasokan udara yang tadi sudah mulai habis akibat ciuman panas mereka. Yunho membiarkan sang kekasih mengatur napasnya, diurungkannya niatnya untuk kembali menyerang bibir semerah cherry yang sudah membengkak itu. Yunho mulai menciumi dagu Jaejoong lalu turun hingga keleher jenjang nan putih milik kekasihnya. Tak hanya memberi ciuman dan kecupan, Yunho juga memberikan beberapa kissmarknya pada ' gadis ' ini sehingga membuat Jaejoong mulai mendesah dan memejamkan matanya.

" Boo... " Panggil Yunho kemudian mendongak menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang tengah menikmati perbuatan mesumnya itu.

" Ngghhh hmm... " Sahut Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho dengan mata sayunya. Yunho kembali menyerang dengan brutal bibir Jaejoong, entahlah mengapa dia menjadi seliar ini sekarang. Biasanya Yunho tak pernah berlebihan dan seliar ini pada Jaejoong, meski tak pernah terelakkan setiap pertemuan mereka selalu diawali dan diakhiri dengan kecupan atau sedikit lumatan, tapi sebelumnya Yunho tak seberani sekarang.

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dengan pencahaan minim dari ruangan dapur apartment ini. Dengan sekali dorongan yang dilakukan Yunho, Jaejoong dengan mudah terbaring pada sofa empuk yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa panas dan bergairahnya ciuman sepasang kekasih ini.

" Yunho... " Panggil Jaejoong dengan mata sayunya yang membuat Yunho tak sabar untuk menyerang lebih.

" Boo... aku... " Yunho tak meneruskan kata-katanya dan kembali mencium panas bibir Jaejoong yang seakan heroin yang susah untuk diabaikannya. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk erat Jaejoong mulai bergerilya pada lekukan tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat menggodanya dan membuat libidonya memuncak malam ini. Yunho merasa begitu sangat panas dan tak sanggup menahan segala sesuatu yang membuatnya tersiksa. Tangan kanan Yunho sudah berada dibagian paha Jaejoong yang mulus dan membuat celananya semakin sesak kala membayangkan betapa sempurna tubuh kekasihnya ini.

" Yunho... Jangan ! " Ucap Jaejoong, yang merasa mulai terancam dengan bahaya. Walau bagaimanapun dia begitu sadar apa yang ada dibawah sana yang disebut sebagai gender itu, meski kadang-kadang dia lupa dengan gendernya sendiri jika bersama dengan Yunho. Namun, sesuatu yang juga mencuat perlahan mulai naik miliknya menyadarkannya bahwa dia tidak boleh meneruskan keintiman yang tengah terjadi.

" Yunnie, hent... nnghh tikan yun... " Pinta Jaejoong sembari mendorong tubuh besar Yunho yang hampir menindihnya.

" Yunho... "

" Boo... aku... "

" Hyung, kau sudah pulang ? Aku takut hyung, si tiang Changmin itu selalu mempertanyakan tentangmu pada... " Namja bersuara dolphin ini menghentikan rentetan kalimatnya pada Jaejoong ketika dia berhasil menemukan saklar dan menyalakan lampu ruang tamu apartmennya. Mata Junsu melotot melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergumul diatas sofa dengan bagian paha Jaejoong yang tersingkap hampir memperlihatkan dalamannya. Apa lagi penampilan Yunho yang sudah acak-acakan dengan jas dan kemeja yang sudah kumal.

sedangkan kedua orang yang sedang kepergok sedang berbuat mesum ini teramat kaget. Yunho segera menarik dirinya dan Jaejoong cepat membenarkan pakaian dan Juga duduknya, dalam hati dia cukup bersyukur karna ada Junsu, jika tidak habislah sudah dirinya ketahuan oleh Yunho.

Yunho menatap Junsu malu-malu, namun kata-kata yang diucapkan Junsu barusan dengan baik dapat ditangkapnya.

" Hyung ? Changmin ? " Ucap Yunho dengan kerutan keningnya ketika otaknya sedikit bekerja dengan baik memproses perkataan Junsu tadi.

**-TBC**

Mianhae, umma belum ketahuan appa~ kekekeke~ karna dah aku bilang kan, biarkan mereka lovey dovey dulu, masalah akan perlahan-lahan datang, jd masalah youngwoong akan datang ditengah" waaaks...

maaf pikiran ane jd mesum bgini, kbnyakan yg bginian duuuh echaaa /gmpar diri/

blum djelasin knpa Youngwoong pergi juga, sabar ne sabaaar nnti akan dijelaskan knpa youngwoong prgi dan jae yg gantiin

ok baiklah, ini terlalu gaje u,u

_**spesial Thank**_ **JungJaema , Rly. , nickeYJcassie , HeroKitty , diyas , zulazhoe , Dennis Park , hi-jj91 , KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny , Hana – Kara , danactebh , Ai Rin Lee , LeeSangWook , yoon HyunWoon , ifa p arunda , yunnieloveboo , hanasukie and all Guest .**

**balas review non log-in **_–tumben echa rajin- -plaak-_

Yunnieloveboo : Belum brpisah cuyung hehehe update

Guest1 : itu udah ketahuan kan hehe

LeeSangWook : Youngwoong dari awalkan udh kesebut jd ya ada chingu... tp msih lovey dovey ini yunjaenya mngkn next chap bkal ada youngwoong.

Ai Rin Lee : nanti appa akan cr tau kayaknya.

Guest ; scpatnya balik dia hehe

Hi-jj91 : gawatnya chap dpan mngkin hehe

Diyas : lanjut.

Guest3 ; itu udh kjawab kan, update.

HeroKitty : lanjut.

_**REVIEW ?**_

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Nobody Knows.

Genre : Romance, drama. Etc... Gaje.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : Disesuaikan...

Lenght : Chap 6.

_**WARNING : BOY x BOY, dont like dont read.**_

_Check it..._

" Hyung, kau sudah pulang ? Aku takut hyung, si tiang Changmin itu selalu mempertanyakan tentangmu pada... " Namja bersuara dolphin ini menghentikan rentetan kalimatnya pada Jaejoong ketika dia berhasil menemukan saklar dan menyalakan lampu ruang tamu apartmennya. Mata Junsu melotot melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergumul diatas sofa dengan bagian paha Jaejoong yang tersingkap hampir memperlihatkan dalamannya. Apa lagi penampilan Yunho yang sudah acak-acakan dengan jas dan kemeja yang sudah kumal.

sedangkan kedua orang yang sedang kepergok sedang berbuat mesum ini teramat kaget. Yunho segera menarik dirinya dan Jaejoong cepat membenarkan pakaian dan Juga duduknya, dalam hati dia cukup bersyukur karna ada Junsu, jika tidak habislah sudah dirinya ketahuan oleh Yunho.

Yunho menatap Junsu malu-malu, namun kata-kata yang diucapkan Junsu barusan dengan baik dapat ditangkapnya.

" Hyung ? Changmin ? " Ucap Yunho dengan kerutan keningnya ketika otaknya sedikit bekerja dengan baik memproses perkataan Junsu tadi.

+++ Chap 6 +++

Junsu semakin membelalakkan mata ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yunho tadi. Sedangkan Jaejoong, namja cantik ini menatap horor Junsu dengan hatinya yang mulai kalang kabut karna gugup.

Yunho menatap Junsu yang masih terdiam dengan segala ekspresi terkejutnya kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang mulai salah tingkah. Otaknya pun masih berpikir dengan kata-kata Junsu yang tadi.

5 menit keadaan hening tak ada satupun yang diantara mereka yang membuka suara. Masing-masing dari mereka terlalu sibuk berspekulasi dengan pikirannya. Keadaan gugup yang menjadi-jadipun menyergap Jaejoong yang duduk disamping Yunho.

" Apa... "

" Mianhae, aku pikir tadi yang datang adalah Jaejoong hyung, ternyata Youngwoong noona... Mianhae... " Ucap cepat Junsu ketika sebuah ide cemerlang melintas begitu saja diotaknya. Yunho menautkan keningnya, sedikit kurang yakin dengan ucapan namja imut yang terlihat panik sekarang.

" Boo, kau tidak pernah bilang jika kau tinggal dengan Jaejoong dan juga namja itu, kau selalu sendiri ketika aku menjemput dan mengantarmu " Ucap Yunho sembari menatap tajam Jaejoong yang menggaruk kepalanya.

" Eeeerr itu... Yunnie aku memang tinggal bersama mereka, hanya saja mungkin ketika kau menjemput dan mengantarku Jaejoong dan Junsu tidak berada diapartment... " Jelas Jaejoong dan tersenyum hambar. Yunho sedikit berpikir lagi, entahlah rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya dengan kejadian tadi, lagi pula setahunya dari Yoochun, Youngwoong yang dicintainya ini memang tinggal sendiri tanpa ada saudara kembarnya yang tidak dikenal Yoochun. Sepertinya dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sang kekasih, meski sudah sebisanya Yunho mencari tahu informasi tentang kehidupan kekasihnya ini.

" Ooh... " Gumam Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menghela napas lega. Hening kembali terjadi, Junsu perlahan-lahan mundur dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan kembali masuk kekamar yang berada disamping dapur yang kadang-kadang ditempatinya jika dia menginap diapartment Jaejoong, sahabat sekaligus sepupunya.

" Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang Boo... " Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba dan beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya, Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho. Degupan jantungnya mulai menormal lagi, sungguh dia tak bisa membayangkan jika Yunho mengetahui sebenarnya yang terjadi.

" Hmm ne Yunnie... " Jaejoong mengekor langkah Yunho yang membuka pintu apartmentnya kemudian keluar dan menatap Jaejoong yang berada didepan pintunya. Ditatapnya wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit merona merah dan teramat cantik dimatanya ini.

" Good night Boo, mimpikan aku... " Ucap Yunho lalu mengecup bibir cherry merah yang membengkak akibat aktivitas panas mereka beberapa saat lalu.

" Ne Yunnie, hati-hati dijalan... " Sahut Jaejoong tersenyum lembut yang dibalas Yunho dengan sebuah anggukan yang membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

" Aku pulang... " Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari depan pintu apartment Jaejoong. Namja cantik ini menghela napasnya lalu menatap punggung Yunho yang menjauh dan memasuki lift hingga sosok namja tampan itu lenyap dari pandangannya.

" Mianhae... " Gumamnya sembari masuk kembali kedalam apartmentnya dan melepas wig berwarna blonde yang selalu melekat indah pada kepalanya.

" Hyuuuuung... " Panggil Junsu yang kini sudah berada ditempatnya semula tadi sebelum dia masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya.

" Hmm " Sahut Jaejoong dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang tadi menjadi saksi bisu betapa panasnya ciuman yang dilakukannya dengan Yunho.

" Mianhae... Aku... "

" Bukan salahmu Suie, mungkin aku tidak akan membawanya keapartment lagi, terlalu berbahaya... " Potong cepat Jaejoong dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya, bayangan Yunho selalu saja hadir ketika kedua bola matanya tertutup. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kala kata-kata romantis Yunho yang masih direkam dengan baik oleh otaknya dan kembali bermain-main dengan imaginnya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman itu luntur dengan bersamaan membukanya doe eyes indah miliknya.

" Hyung... " Panggil Junsu lagi pelan dan duduk didepan sofa Jaejoong yang terlihat merenung.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja ? " Tanya Junsu ragu-ragu, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, sesuatu yang mengganggu otaknya jauh lebih penting dari pertanyaan Junsu.

" Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika Youngwoong noona kembali dan mengambil alih semuanya ? " Tanya Junsu dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuat kedua bola mata Jaejoong membesar sempurna dan menatap Junsu menuntut.

" Aniyo hyung, lupakan aku hanya... "

" Kim Junsu... " Desis Jaejoong berbahaya sebelum namja imut ini mengatakan kalau dirinya hanya bertanya dan kabur sebelum dirinya sempat bertanya balik.

Junsu menghela napasnya, badannya sedikit bergetar saat mata Jaejoong menatapnya tajam dan menuntut.

" Katakan ! " Perintah Jaejoong yang begitu sangat hapal gelagat Junsu. Junsu melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sedikit memucat, dia tak akan tega mengatakan hal yang disembunyikannya selama ini dan menghancurkan segala kebahagiaan Jaejoong yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

Berulang kali Yunho memencet bell apartment milik seseorang yang ingin segera dimintanya keterangan ini. Semenjak pulang dari apartment sang kekasih, pikiran Yunho tak bisa fokus dan beberapa spekulasi yang membuat dirinya gelisah selalu membayanginya, sampai-sampai Yunho tidak bisa menikmati tidur malamnya. Hampir semalaman penuh dia terjaga, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang memenuhi otaknya, perkataan Junsu tadi malam membuatnya goyah tentang kekasihnya, dengan cermat otaknya mengaitkan dua peristiwa yang sekarang ganjal baginya. Yaa, peristiwa pertama ketika Changmin memanggil sang kekasih dikencan mereka saat di Jholic dengan panggilan ' Jaejoong hyung ' dan sikap kekasihnya yang sedikit aneh juga saat itu. Lalu peristiwa yang semakin ganjal terakhir tadi malam, ketika dengan spontannya Junsu yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu adalah sepupunya menyebutnya ' Jaejoong hyung ' ditambah ekspresi ' gadis ' yang dicintainya itu kembali aneh. Sungguh Yunho dibuat frustasi memikirkan segala itu, hingga titik terang untuk mengetahui segala pemikiran anehnya muncul, Changmin ! Nampaknya namja jangkung itu mempunyai jawaban untuk praduganya yang semakin lama semakin mengambang. Kenapa semua orang yang mengenal kekasihnya itu dengan spontan memanggilnya Jaejoong bukan Youngwoong, dan tak ada penjelasan lebih soal Jaejoong, apalagi kekasihnya itu tak suka mengungkit dan membicarakan Jaejoong. Semua hal terjadi sukses membuat Yunho curiga dan membuatnya ingin segera mengakhiri semua kecurigaannya yang tentu dia berharap semua itu hanyalah sia-sia saja dan tak benar adanya.

Yunho kembali menekan bell apartment didepannya ini dengan brutal dan berulang kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dia sungguh tidak sabar untuk mencari jawaban yang membuatnya semakin gelisah dengan segala kecurigaannya yang membuatnya tersiksa.

_Ckleeek_

Pintu apartment terbuka, dengan cepat Yunho masuk kedalam apartment sederhana ini dan membuat sang pemilik tercengang hebat padanya.

" Yaaa hyung, apa kau tidak mempunyai sopan santun ? Pagi-pagi membuat ribut dirumah orang ! " Ucap Changmin setengah jengkel dan menatap tajam Yunho.

" Shim Changmin siapa sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong itu ? " Tanya langsung Yunho yang spontan membuat Changmin bingung.

" Maksud mu hyung ? " Tanya Changmin, otaknya mulai bekerja memproses pertanyaan Yunho yang terlihat kurang rileks seperti pembawaannya biasa.

" Kim Jaejoong, atasanmu di Jholic, saudara kembar Youngwoong, siapa sebenarnya dia dan bagaimana dirinya ? " Yunho menatap manik Changmin yang mulai sedikit membesar namun kemudian terkekeh kecil yang membuat kerutan dikeningnya.

" Kau ingin bertanya yang seperti apa hyung ? Jujur aku sudah lama tidak melihat Jaejoong hyung dicafe... " Ucap Changmin dengan sukses membuat kerutan dikening Yunho bertambah. Changmin duduk disofa aprtmentnya dan memberikan isyarat pada Yunho untuk duduk didepannya.

" Apa kau ingin sesuatu hyung ? Aku akan... "

" Tidak perlu repot-repot ! Hanya jelaskan tentang Kim Jaejoong ! " Ucap cepat Yunho sembari duduk disofa seberang Changmin.

" Apa yang harus ku jelaskan ? " Tanya Changmin bingung dan menatap penampilan Yunho yang terlihat sedikit kurang rapi.

" Semua tentang Jaejoong ! " Tegas Yunho dan menekan sebuah pikiran yang muncul dan mendominasi otaknya.

" Aku sudah bilang bukan, Jaejoong hyung lebih cantik dari Youngwoong noona, meski mereka bisa dikatakan kembar identik, namun kecantikan Jaejoong hyung seakan selevel lebih tinggi dari Youngwoong noona " Ucap Changmin dan terkekeh ketika dia mengerti maksud kedatangan Yunho keapartmentnya dan menanyakan tentang Jaejoong.

" Lalu dimana sekarang Jaejoong ? " Tanya Yunho dan membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Changmin.

" Kata Junsu sedang melakukan terapi diAmerika, tapi jujur hyung aku sendiri sangat kurang yakin dengan jawabannya itu... " Sahut Changmin, maniknya memperhatikan dengan seksama reaksi Yunho yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan musangnya yang hampir keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

" Terapi diAmerika ? " Ulang Yunho pada penjelasan Changmin barusan.

" Ne, tapi rasa-rasanya aku selalu melihat sosok Jaejoong hyung pada Youngwoong noona, aah mungkin saja aku terlalu merindukan Jae hyung ! "

_Deg_

Jantung Yunho memacu dengan cepat ketika mendengar ocehan Changmin tadi. keterangan yang Changmin berikan benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan yang dikatakan Youngwoong. Otak Yunho berpikir keras, dan berusaha mengaitkan kembali satu persatu penjelasan yang sangat logis untuk diterimanya.

" Aah, Jika kau ingin mengenali Jae hyung dan Youngwoong noona, lihatlah bagian bawah mata kirinya, Jae hyung mempunyai tahi lalat disana sedangkan Youngwoong noona tidak ! " Timpal Changmin lagi dan smirk tipis terukir dibibirnya. Yunho membayangkan wajah cantik kekasihnya, sepersekian detik kemudian jantungnya bergemuruh hebat dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengucuri pori-pori kulitnya. Dengan cepat Yunho merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil ponselnya, digerakkannya jemarinya ditouchscreen ponselnya menuju sebuah galeri yang menyimpan photo-photo mesra dirinya dengan sang kekasih.

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

Kedua musang Yunho membesar sempurna dengan rahangnya yang mengatup keras. Diperhatikannya terus dengan seksama gambaran sempurna wajah cantik kekasihnya. Changmin tersenyum tipis menikmati wajah tegang Yunho yang sangat jelas panik, dicondongkannya tubuhnya dan menengok ponsel Yunho yang masih memperlihatkan wajah cantik kekasih Yunho itu.

"Bingo ! " Ucap Changmin dan terkekeh pelan sedikit membuat Yunho terlonjak.

" Sangat cantik hyung... " Sambung Changmin, Yunho sedikit menggeram kesal dengan cepat dimasukkannya kedalam jasnya lagi.

" Aku pergi Min ! " Ucap cepat Yunho segera beranjak dari tempat yang didudukinya dan langsung keluar dari apartment Changmin.

Changmin tertawa pelan dan merapikan kemejanya.

" Kau terlalu bodoh hyung, sejak awal aku sudah memberimu kode, kau saja yang tidak mengerti ! Aahh Jae hyung, Junsu hyung aku terlalu pintar untuk kalian kelabuhi ! " Gumam pelan Changmin dan tersenyum penuh.

.

.

.

_Tuk... Tuk... Tuk_

Bunyi derap langkah dari sepatu high heels seorang yeoja cantik yang baru menjejakkan kakinya kedalam apartment mewah yang masih sangat sepi dan sedikit gelap ini. Senyuman manis terukir dibibir cherrynya dan dengan perlahan ditariknya gorden yang masih menutupi jendela kaca besar ruang tamu yang menunjukkan permandangan luar aprtment, sinar mentari pagi yang sudah sangat terang pun cepat menghambur masuk dan menerangi apartment ini.

" Tidak banyak berubah... " Gumam yeoja ini sembari beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan menuju kamar utama yang dekat dengan ruang tamu, dengan sangat perlahan dibukanya kenop pintu kamar. Senyuman manis menyungging dibibirnya ketika manik matanya yang tertutup dengan sunglasses coklat yang dipakainya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat dikenal sedang tidur tertelungkup.

Dilepasnya sunglasses yang tadi menutupi mata indahnya lalu diletakkannya dimeja nakas samping ranjang.

" Morning my litle brother... " Sapanya pada namja yang masih tak bergeming dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian mendudukan dirinya dibibir ranjang empuk ini. Ditatapnya lekat paras cantik yang terlihat sangat damai dan tenang dibawah alam bawah sadarnya ini. Wajah cantik yang membuatnya seakan-akan bercermin pada sebuah kaca hidup yang membuat senyuman manis dibibirnya menjadi luntur seketika.

" Jaejoongie... Ayo ucapkan selamat datang pada noona... " Bisiknya seductive dan mengecup pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang basah, kenyal dan hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit pipinya yang putih, dengan sedikit malas dibukanya kelopak matanya mencari sesuatu yang tadi mengganggu tidurnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Jaejoong ketika kedua bola matanya membuka adalah senyuman lembut dengan wajah cantik yang sama persis dengannya. Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya kemudian mengucek kedua matanya, seakan-akan salah lihat dengan apa yang ada didepannya sekarang.

" Morning my baby Joongie... " Sapa yeoja ini lagi dan spontan membuat Jaejoong langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya tadi menjadi terduduk dengan kedua mata membesar sempurna dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

" Waeyo ? " Tanya sang yeoja dan mendekat lagi kearah Jaejoong yang masih belum bisa mengatasi shock yang tiba-tiba melanda dirinya.

" Noo..noona... " Jaejoong tergagap ketika menyadari apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sebuah kenyataan. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dengan keringat yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit putihnya. Youngwoong tersenyum manis dan memeluk segera Jaejoong yang mematung ditempatnya.

" Aku merindukanmu Joongie... " Bisik Youngwoong manja dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Jaejoong sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh namja cantik ini.

Jaejoong masih diam mematung ditempatnya dan tanpa membalas pelukan hangat Youngwoong. Otaknya seakan membeku, baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu dia terlelap setelah memikirkan dan merenungkan tentang perkataan Junsu tentang Youngwoong. Yaa, tadi malam Jaejoong memaksa sepupunya itu untuk mengungkapkan rahasia yang disembunyikan darinya, dan Junsu yang tak punya pilihan lain dan ide yang cemerlangpun akhirnya mengatakan tentang apa yang disembunyikannya, tentang kedatangan Youngwoong yang akan semakin dekat. Namun Jaejoong benar-benar sangat shock, ketika Youngwoong yang sudah berada disini, memeluknya dengan erat ini datang dengan sangat cepat sebelum dia bisa menemukan sebuah antisipasi untuk sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya tadi malam.

" Joongie... " Desis Youngwoong ketika tak ada reaksi yang didapatnya, Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya tadi dihelanya napasnya berat kemudian membalas pelukan sang saudara kembarnya.

" Apa kau tidak merindukanku ? " Tanya Youngwoong kembali berbisik dan membuat Jaejoong bergidik.

" Nan bogoshipoyo noona... " Sahut Jaejoong kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Bahaya, aku belum memikirkan alasan tentang Yunho ! " Bathin Jaejoong dengan sebuah perasaan aneh yang menelusup memasuki hatinya dan entah kenapa membuatnya teramat sakit dan ngilu. Segala bayangan yang tidak-tidak mulai muncul diotaknya, tanpa disadarinya kedua doe eyes indahnya meluncurkan setetes kristal bening hanya dengan membayangkan sebuah kejadian yang ditakutinya jika benar-benar terjadi. ditutupnya kelopak matanya dan membiarkan Youngwoong memeluknya hangat.

_Ckleeekk_

" Hyung aku... " Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Junsu yang sama seperti ekspresinya ketika melihat yeoja cantik yang kini melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong saat pertama kali dipagi ini.

" Youngwoong noona... " Ucap Junsu dan menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum getir kemudian menatap Youngwoong yang bangkit dari atas ranjang dan berhambur untuk memeluk Junsu yang tiba-tiba merasa susah untuk menelan salivanya.

" Junsuie, bogoshipoyo... Aah aku mempunyai oleh-oleh untuk kalian berdua... " Ucap senang Youngwoong kemudian melepaskan pelukan singkatnya pada Junsu dan berlari kecil kedepan pintu apartment.

" Malapetaka sudah datang hyung ! " Ujar Junsu pelan dan dibalas Jaejoong dengan helaan napas berat seraya beranjak dari ranjak empuknya.

_**-TBC**_

_Maaf jdinya malah sprti ene wkwkwkw #gmpar diri. Singkat yaa ? maaf krna idenya mampet sampe sini #jedeeerrrr. Jd sngat gaje deehhh heuuu.. jujur ane ska nlis lwat hp dbndng pc, klo didpn pc bsanya cman bengong sma main games #plaaak. Krna hp yg biasa dipake rada eror jd pke samsung... ane ga snggup sma touchscreen T.T_

_Youngwoong dah ada, appa juga udah jd detektif (?) ... perlahan" akan terungkap... smoga ide slalu ada jadi cpat bsa cpat updatein ini... buat Devil hunter ane msih semangat lanjutinnya buahahaha lope" appa diff sono #diinjek gajah. Buat yg bca tunggu echa lnjtn yaaak #gubrak_

_**Spesial Thank ;**_

_**KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny , Park July , yunnieloveboo , nickeYJcassie , Ria , akiramia44 , haruko2277 , JungJaema , 6002nope , geelovekorea , Dennis Park , Fuyu Cassiopeia , Ai Rin Lee , LeeSangWook , danactebh , Vic89 , lee sunri hyun , pandaMYP , diyas , Rly . C . Jaekyu , Jaelupme , Hana – Kara , HeroKitty , yoon HyunWoon , gwansim84 , mRSPARK6002 , jaena , jaejae , YunHolic , hanasukie , hijj91 , and all GUEST, **__yg favorit, followers juga Sider yg blm smpat menunjukkan dirinya _

_Balas Review Non Log-In..._

Hijj91 : Ga ada kata gawat tp gnti jd malapetaka hehe :D

Hanasukie : mngkn sdah kebongkar dtmbah youngwoong yg udh hadir disini...

Guest1 : yang terjadi youngwoong balik dan min krang bersahabat sma jae kekeke...

Jaejae : kadang mrasa sngt mesum bkin adegan bgtu hehe... trima kasih udh blang aku ga mesum :D

Guest2 : hehe udah lnjut... kasian juga ga bisa bikin appa snang dipart ini #plaak

Jaena : aku hrap juga ga akan antagonis, udah disadari yun tntng kejanggalan yg trjadi.

Guest3 : update... thank yaaa...

mRSPARK6002 : update... sprtinya sdah ktahuan...

HeroKitty : bnar skali dan kata" junsu mmberi kunci jawaban tntng siapa iyu jaejoong.

Jaelupme : lanjut ! semoga ttp baik chap ini

Diyas : lanjut !

lee sunri hyun : dichap 4 ga ada msuk, mngkn pas ffn lg eror

LeeSangWook : ga enak klo lovey dover brlebih tp dlm bntk youngwoong wkwkwkw #alasan

Ai Rin Lee : sudah ktahuan... udh lnjut.

Guest4 : untng junsu dtng... dan pda akhirnya emng ktahuan mski ga scra lngsng...

Ria : Lanjut...

Guest 5 : sudah curiga dan gelisah jd lngns ke changmin cr jwaban... lnjut.

Guest6 : update

Yunnieloveboo : cuyung udh tau jawabannya kan ga msti tnya lgi gmna... kekeke cuyung udah update... bogoshipoooooo cuyung... xD

_Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan baca ff ini..._

_**Review ?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Nobody Knows.

Genre : Romance, drama. Etc... Gaje.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : Disesuaikan...

Lenght : Chap 7.

_**WARNING : BOY x BOY, dont like dont read**_.

_Watch Out..._

" Hyung aku... " Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Junsu yang sama seperti ekspresinya ketika melihat yeoja cantik yang kini melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong saat pertama kali dipagi ini.

" Youngwoong noona... " Ucap Junsu dan menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum getir kemudian menatap Youngwoong yang bangkit dari atas ranjang dan berhambur untuk memeluk Junsu yang tiba-tiba merasa susah untuk menelan salivanya.

" Junsuie, bogoshipoyo... Aah aku mempunyai oleh-oleh untuk kalian berdua... " Ucap senang Youngwoong kemudian melepaskan pelukan singkatnya pada Junsu dan berlari kecil kedepan pintu apartment.

" Malapetaka sudah datang hyung ! " Ujar Junsu pelan dan dibalas Jaejoong dengan helaan napas berat seraya beranjak dari ranjak empuknya.

_**+++ Chapter 7 +++**_

Namja cantik ini sedikit mengusap wajahnya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja nakas samping ranjangnya. Junsu menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum pada Youngwoong yang sudah berada diantara mereka lagi dengan travel bag yang cukup besar.

" Junsuie aku membawa banyak pakaian untukmu dan my baby Joongie... " Oceh Youngwoong seraya membuka travel bagnya lalu mengambil beberapa pakaian bermerk dari dalam sana.

" Noona, Yoochun hyung menyuruhmu untuk segera kekantor sekarang " Youngwoong segera menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang sedang memegang ponselnya, sama halnya dengan Junsu, namja imut itu menatap lekat Jaejoong yang memasang wajah datarnya.

" Apa aku harus kesana ? " Tanya Youngwoong yang sebenarnya tak memerlukan jawaban itu. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya ringan sebelum mengangguk pasti.

" Tapi Joongie aku... "

" Apa kau ingin aku yang kesana ? " Potong cepat Jaejoong dengan pertanyaannya yang membuat Youngwoong terkekeh.

" Aniyo, hanya saja aku kurang menguasai keadaan sekarang, 4 bulan aku tidak tahu perkembangan karirku, aku... "

" Kau tidak bisa berakting jadi bersikaplah bagaimana dirimu, aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti noona... " Ucap cepat Jaejoong dan melirik Junsu yang berdecak.

" Hmm baiklah aku akan pergi dulu, Joongie... " Youngwoong berlalu keluar dari kamar dan mengambil tas nya yang ada disofa kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu apartment.

Kedua orang namja ini mendesah saat Youngwoong tak terlihat dari mata mereka lagi. Jaejoong segera menarikan jari di ponselnya dan mendial nomor yang diberi nama " Yunnie Bear " pada phone booknya. Sedangkan Junsu dia hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong sekarang.

" Sial ! " Umpat Jaejoong lalu kembali mendial nomor ponsel milik Yunho. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus mengumpat, panggilan telponnya diabaikan oleh namja yang entah masih pantas disebutnya sebagai kekasih atau tidak jika namja itu mengetahui dirinya sebenarnya. Jaejoong tak putus semangat, dia terus mendial nomor telpon Yunho, namun hasilnya pun tetap sama, Yunho tidak mengangkat telpon darinya.

" Eotteoke Su ? " Tanyanya pada Junsu yang hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu kamarnya tadi. Junsu menghela nafasnya dan menatap nanar Jaejoong.

" Hyung, Changmin meminta bertemu denganmu hari ini diJholic... " Lirih Junsu, matanya menatap nanar Jaejoong yang kembali mendesah. 1 masalah belum selesai, masalah lainnya muncul lagi.

" Aku akan mandi dulu kita akan ke Jholic bersama-sama ! " Ucap Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi didalam kamarnya.

" Sungguh rumit keadaannya sekarang, Aaiish Youngwoong kenapa kau pulang disaat yang tidak tepat ! " Gerutu Junsu menatap kesal travel bag milik Youngwoong dan sedikit menendangnya.

.

.

.

_JHolic !_

Tiga pasang mata milik tiga namja diruangan owner dicafe Jholic ini berpandangan satu sama lain sedari tadi tidak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara mereka. Hanya mengucapkan salam dan kabar, yaa sebuah basa-basi yang berakhir sedikit menegang karna masing-masing dari mereka mencoba menerka-nerka tentang apa yang ada diotak lawan bicaranya sekarang.

" Hahaha... " Tawa namja jangkung ini pecah saat puas memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. Jaejoong menautkan keningnya kurang mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang, dan Junsu namja yang kelewat imut itu berdecak sebal dan bersiap melempar bantalan sofa kearah Changmin.

" Jae hyung, kekasihmu datang ketempatku pagi-pagi sekali tadi ! " Tandas Changmin yang reflek membuat kedua mata indah Jaejoong mendelik dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang sangat jelas terlukis diwajah cantiknya yang memucat. Junsu yang hendak melempar bantalan sofa tadipun seketika mematung ditempatnya dan merasa sangat sulit untuk menelan salivanya.

Changmin tersenyum simpul menikmati wajah kaget kedua orang didepannya sekarang.

" Kenapa kau membohongiku hyung ? " Tanya Changmin dengan tatapan matanya yang menuntut atau lebih tepatnya mengeksekusi Jaejoong.

Rasa gugup Jaejoong mulai menjalari dirinya. Ditelannya salivanya dengan susah payah dan sedikit menghindari tatapan tajam nan berbahaya milik Changmin.

" Hyung... " Panggil Changmin dengan nada yang datar namun terkesan tegas.

" Aku... Aku... "

" Hyung, lebih baik aku keluar, aku harus mengurus karyawan dulu hehehe " Ucap Junsu sedikit menyela kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya panas dingin itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia sangat tahu Junsu hanya beralasan saja. Lagi pula ini memang masalahnya saja, Junsu sudah cukup membantunya selama ini dan wajar saja jika namja imut itu memilih pergi antaranya dan Changmin yang kelihatan benar-benar jenius ini.

" Hy... "

" Sejak kapan kau tau itu aku ? " Tanya Jaejoong tanpa sedikitpun ketakutan namun dia benar-benar gugup didalam.

" Sejak awal Yunho hyung mengajakmu kesini untuk berkencan ! " Jawab Changmin wajahnya terlihat serius sekarang. Jaejoong kembali menghela nafasnya, sudah diduga namja jangkung ini mendapatkan sesuatu saat dia kesini dengan Yunho pertama kali, tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin mengambil pusing tentang itu. Yaa tentu dia pikir aktingnya sudah sempurna meski sedikit kurang mulus.

" Apa yang Yunho pertanyakan kepadamu ? " Tanya Jaejoong lagi dan memberanikan diri menatap manik Changmin. Perasaan gugupnya mulai menjadi-jadi sekarang, pori-pori kulitnya pun mulai membuka dan perlahan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

" Tentang siapa itu Kim Jaejoong ! " Jawab Changmin yang memperhatikan gelagat Jaejoong.

" Kau memberitahunya ? " Tanya Jaejoong dengan degupan dada yang tak bisa dikontrolnya.

" Ya ! " Jawab singkat Changmin yang sukses membuat Jaejoong membesarkan matanya, kemudian mendesah pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Maaf hyung... " Ucap Changmin namun sedikitpun raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan sebuah rasa bersalah.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, kini dia mengerti kenapa Yunho mengabaikan panggilan darinya tadi. Hatinya mencelos dan terasa sakit, rasanya lebih sakit dari pada apapun yang pernah dia rasakan selama ini. Setitik cairan bening jatuh dari sudut mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca. Memikirkan tentang hubungannya yang berakhir dengan Yunho membuat Jaejoong serasa sulit untuk bernafas dan menambah rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk relung hatinya yang terdalam. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjerit dan berteriak karna rasa sakit yang menderanya bertubi-tubi.

" Selalu ada alasan untuk semuanya hyung ! " Ucap Changmin yang merasa iba dengan kondisi Jaejoong sekarang, yaa tentu saja dia tidak tega melihat namja cantik yang sudah lama dikenalnya dan disayanginya layaknya hyung kandungnya menjadi seperti itu. Tapi yang dikatakan olehnya memang benar, dia punya alasan yang kuat kenapa dia memberitahu pada namja tampan yang dicintai Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong menghapus cairan yang tadi sempat singgah dipipi putihnya. Diangkatnya kepalanya dan memaksa senyum diwajah cantiknya yang sedang muram.

" Ya, Kau benar Min ! " Sahutnya pada kalimat Changmin tadi. Dia sangat mengerti maksud namja jangkung didepannya yang tengah menghela nafasnya.

" Lalu, apa alasanmu menyamar jadi Youngwoong noona, hyung ? " Tanya Changmin maniknya menatap lekat Jaejoong yang mencoba tenang dengan segala apa yang terjadi pada hati dan dirinya.

" Youngwoong noona harus menjalani terapi diAmerika, kau tahu kan dia mempunyai penyakit yang serius ! " Sahut Jaejoong mencoba menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

" Ck... " Changmin berdecak kemudian terkekeh pelan.

" Lalu dia meminta kau untuk menggantikannya begitu ? " Tebak Changmin dan diangguki Jaejoong sebagai jawabannya. Yaa, nampaknya dia tidak perlu memberi penjelasan lebih pada Changmin, namja jangkung ini benar-benar bisa membaca keadaan dan menganalisisnya dengan baik.

" Ooh hyung, kau benar-benar terlalu baik ! " Pekik Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak.

" Sekarang bagaimana denganmu Min ? " Tanya Jaejoong yang tak ingin membuang banyak waktu untuk menanggapi pujian atau mungkin juga celaan dari Changmin. Sesuatu yang ada didadanya berdetak-detak dan meronta-ronta hebat lebih penting dari pada hal itu.

Changmin menatap wajah Jaejoong yang menunggunya bicara. Dapat sangat dilihat dari raut wajah cantiknya sekarang Jaejoong tengah gugup.

" Bagiku, aku ingin melihat kau benar-benar bahagia, bukan dalam sosok dia, tapi dirimu yang sesungguhnya ! " Jelas Changmin tentang sikapnya yang membocorkan rahasia besar Jaejoong yang diketahuinya. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lagi, jujur dia terharu dengan ucapan Changmin tadi. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika dirinya belum siap dalam posisi seperti ini. Jaejoong sendiri sangat tahu jika semua ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, tapi sungguh rasa-rasanya dia tidak bisa melepas Yunho dari sisinya. Sungguh semua yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya kacau dan menyakitkan hatinya jika mengingat tentang Yunho.

Hening terjadi diantaranya kini, Jaejoong terlalu sulit berfikir diantara hatinya yang berdenyut sakit. Matanya kembali mulai memanas saat bayangan Yunho yang dicintainya singgah dalam benaknya.

" Aku tahu mungkin ini akan sulit hyung, tapi percayalah aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya sebagai Jaejoong ! " Ucap Changmin mantap, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk, sedikit lega dengan bantuan yang akan diberikan Yunho, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya bayangan lain yang langsung membuat jantungnya kalang kabut bermain diotaknya. Segera Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya mengusir bayangan tentang hal yang paling ditakutkannya dan dikhawatirkannya itu terjadi. Yaa, dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Yunho yang dicintainya. Tidak, jika ancaman besar dan malapetaka yang dikatakan Junsu sudah datang diantara mereka.

" Gomawo Min-ah, tapi ku pikir akan sangat sulit sekarang, dan terima kasih karna mengatakan pada Yunho siapa aku... " Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis yang terpaksa dilukis wajah cantiknya yang sedikit pucat. Changmin menautkan keningnya bingung, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong dan juga jalan pikiran Jaejoong.

" Tapi hyung aku... "

" Mungkin yang kau katakan itu adalah yang terbaik untuk hubunganku dengannya, lagi pula Youngwoong noona sudah kembali, aku tidak berhak lagi memiliki perasaan padanya... " Potong cepat Jaejoong dan membuat mulut Changmin terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang milik Youngwoong terhenti didepan meja ruangan manager yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya ini. Senyuman manis terlukis dibibir cherry merahnya. Yoochun menatapnya sedikit heran, tak biasanya Youngwoong tersenyum sedemikian manis padanya, Yaa setidaknya sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Yoochun sudah tidak pernah lagi melihat senyuman yang tulus terkembang dari modelnya sejak saat itu, namun berbeda hari ini, jidat lebarnyanya mengkerut saking bingungnya.

" Young... "

" Annyeonghaseyo oppa... " Sapa Youngwoong dengan suaranya yang indah dan terkesan sangat ceria, Yoochun membelalakan matanya seketika dengan sigap namja tampan dengan jidat lebar diatas rata-rata ini segera berdiri dari kursi empuknya dengan kedua mata yang masih melotot menatap Youngwoong didepannya.

" Woongie ? " Tanya Yoochun, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat keadaan shock dan juga senangnya menjadi satu. Yaa, tentu dia shock saat pendengarannya tersapa oleh suara sang model yang sangat dirinduinya juga dengan sikap ceria Youngwoong yang selalu dikenangnya dapat menjadi nyata sekarang, dan karna alasan itu juga dia teramat senang. Setidaknya dia tidak merasa berbicara sendiri saat mengajak Youngwoong bicara. Aah rasa-rasanya sulit untuk diungkapkan Yoochun bagaimana senangnya dirinya detik dimana Youngwoong mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

" Ne oppa ? " Tanya Youngwoong pada panggilan Yoochun tadi.

" Aaah ani, ani aku senang kau sudah... ahh lupakanlah ! " Ucap Yoochun yang hendak mengatakan jika dia senang Youngwoong sudah menjadi sedia kala, namun dengan cepat dia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Yoochun takut jika model cantiknya akan bersikap seperti beberapa bulan terakhir.

Kekhawatiran yang akan sia-sia untuk Yoochun, selagi Youngwoong yang asli berada disini maka tak perlu Jaejoong kembali menjadi Youngwoong dan bersikap dingin dengan sang manager, bukan kah sudah sangat jelas jika hal itu mungkin tidak akan terulang lagi sekarang ? Tidak, tentu saja tidak, jika seseorang yang berada diruang CEO itu sudah tahu dengan persis perbedaan yang dimiliki oleh kedua Kim bersaudara yang cantik.

" Oppa, kau benar-benar aneh hari ini ! " Ucap Youngwoong dan mempoutkan bibir semerah cherrynya. Tidakkah Youngwoong sadar kalau dirinya yang aneh dengan bersikap seperti ini tanpa tahu bagaimana sang adik memerankan menjadi dirinya.

Yoochun menautkan keningnya tapi dengan cepat dia menepis pikiran anehnya yang tadi mengira Youngwoong memiliki kepribadian ganda. Selain itu, dia juga ingat perintah tegas dan terdengar emosi dari sang atasan yang menyuruh Youngwoong segera keruangannya saat sang model tiba dikantor management artis ini.

" Aah, pacarmu menyuruh untuk segera keruangannya segera, mungkin saja dia tidak sabar untuk mencicipi cherry merahmu hari ini... " Ucap Yoochun dengan nada menggoda yang biasa dia lakukan pada Jaejoong. Youngwoong menautkan keningnya bingung ketika mendengar kata pacar pada kalimat Yoochun tadi.

" Pacar ? " Tanya Youngwoong reflek dan menatap tajam Yoochun penuh tuntutan.

Yoochun sedikit kaget atas pertanyaan Youngwoong barusan.

" Apa kalian ada masalah eoh ? " Tanya Yoochun terheran-heran kembali dengan reaksi Youngwoon sekarang. Kedua bola mata indah yeoja ini seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya kala mendenar pertanyaan Yoochun yang semakin tidak dimengertinya. Yoochun sedikit berpikir, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Oppa apa... "

" Yunho, kekasihmu bukan ? Apa kalian ada masalah serius ? Dari nada bicara Yunho tadipun terdengar sedikit emosi... " Ucap Yoochun yang saat ini menyimpulkan jika sepasang kekasih ini sedang bertengkar, maka dari itu sikap Youngwoong menjadi berpura-pura tidak tahu. Yaa, cukup logis jika dipikir-pikir bukan ?.

" Yunho nugu ? Pacarku ? Aku ? " Rentet Youngwoong, rasa-rasanya emosinya mulai naik secara perlahan. Otaknyapun bekerja dengan cepat memproses maksud perkataan Yoochun.

" Yaaa jika kalian bertengkar, tidak bisakah sedikit dewasa huh ? Yunho ceo kita yang terhormat itu, Jung Yunho dia kekasihmu Kim Youngwoong, haruskah aku mengatakan kepada semua orang tentang hubungan rahasia kalian huh ? " Yoochun sedikit membentak modelnya yang membuatnya gemas ini. Sungguh dia selalu merasa seperti orang tua saja jika kedua orang dekatnya itu bertengkar ataupun bermesraan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Youngwoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sekarang dia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yoochun tadi.

" Mianhae oppa, aku akan keruangannya sekarang ! " Youngwoong dengan cepat berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang kerja managernya yang mendengus sebal dengan tingkahnya sesaat tadi.

Mata bulat besarnya menatap pintu ruangan yang bertag Ceo-direktur didepannya. Ditariknya nafasnya pelan-pelan kemudian membuka pintu ruangan yang tengah dihuni oleh seorang namja yang sedang mondar mandir didepan meja kerjanya.

" Maaf mengganggu... " Ucap Youngwoong sedikit merasa kurang sopan dengan ekor matanya yang terus melirik kearah namja tampan yang dengan reflek segera menatap kearahnya dengan kedua bola mata musang yang sedikit membesar dan wajah terkejut yang bukan main.

" Kau mencariku oppa ? " Tanya langsung Youngwoong dengan nada sedikit manja dan mengerling kearah Yunho yang mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung dan berusaha membaca keadaan sekarang.

Yunho membesarkan mata musangnya sempurna, ditatapnya lekat yeoja yang tak asing ini baginya. Kini dia sangat menyadari jika nada suara, jenis suara dan juga penampilan yang ada pada yeoja didepannya ini dengan ' yeoja ' yang dimaksudnya Youngwoong selama ini sangat berbeda. Hatinya pun serasa bergemuruh hebat dengan rahang tegas yang mengatup rapat.

Youngwoong masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho dan menikmati wajah namja yang sangat dia yakin mengetahui rahasianya dan Jaejoong itu. Yaa, ekspresi keterkejutan Yunho yang tadi sungguh sangat jelas dapat dibaca dan dimengerti olehnya secara jelas.

Yunho mendengus pelan kemudian menatap datar yeoja yang tersenyum manis padanya ini.

" Youngwoong ? " Tanya Yunho ragu, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika secara perlahan namun pasti Youngwoong mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Entahlah Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya bereaksi seperti ini sekarang. Mungkin karna dia sedikit gugup atau karna bingung dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan dengan yeoja ini.

" Ne oppa, apa kau tidak mengenaliku ? " Tanya Youngwoong dan sangat mengejutkan Yunho dengan aksinya yang langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Yunho. Jantung Yunho berdetak-detak cepat, sama cepatnya saat dia bersama dengan Jaejoong, dengan cepat ditepisnya perasaan itu. Kali ini Yunho memilih untuk mengikuti pikirannya dibandingkan hatinya yang terasa aneh. Yaa, dia harus menjawab semua teka-teki yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya, meski sekarang semua sudah jelas jika Youngwoong yang dikencaninya adalah orang berbeda dengan Youngwoong yang sedang menggodanya sekarang.

Yunho menatap lekat paras cantik Youngwoong yang habya berhelat beberapa centi darinya.

_Deg_

Jantungnya kembali bereaksi lebih ketika melihat bagian bawah mata kiri Youngwoong yang bersih. Kemudian musang Yunho berpindah menjelajahi bagian leher jenjang Youngwoong yang putih tanpa bercak-bercak bekas kissmark yang dibuatnya terakhir malam diapartment milik kekasihnya.

" Kau Youngwoong ? " Tanya Yunho terdengar bodoh untuk dirinya sendiri. Youngwoong terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk. Sesaat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, jantungnya berdegup-degup aneh, dan sebuah perasaan yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan oleh Yunho tiba-tiba saja muncul didalam dadanya. Emosinya yang tadi mencuat pada Youngwoong atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong itupun seakan mereda.

" Kau tahu kami berbeda bukan ? " Tanya Youngwoong yang membuat kedua bola mata musang Yunho kembali membesar. Tadinya dia tidak ingin mengungkit masalah itu didepan Youngwoong yang asli, tapi sepertinya Youngwoong yang didepannya sekarang yang telah mengungkapkan bahwa Youngwoong yang berkencan dengannya berbeda dengan Youngwoong yang tengah menggodanya dengan mengusap bagian dadanya yang tertutupi oleh jas.

Otak Yunho sedikit berpikir dan mengabaikan godaan yang dilancarkan oleh Youngwoong padanya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seseorang pria, pria dewasa dan normal menurutnya.

" Jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau dan Youngwoong yang ku kenal berbeda ? " Tanya Yunho, hanya ingin sekedar memancing dengan pertanyaannya yang terkesan naif.

" Apa aku harus berpura-pura menjadinya sedangkan aku yakin kau pasti sangat mengenali dirinya, tidak ada gunanya jika aku menyembunyikan hal itu bukan, kau dapat mengetahuinya dari cara kami bersikap... " Ucap Youngwoong dan tersenyum manis.

" Aku sangat yakin dia akan berakting sempurna menjadiku, tapi ku pikir itu diluar, tidak denganmu... " Timpalnya lagi, Yunho memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, berpikir. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang. Jika Jaejoong menyembunyikan identitasnya mati-matian maka berbeda dengan Youngwoong yang membukanya dengan mudah.

" Kau marah dengannya karna merasa dibodohi ? " Tanya Youngwoong ujung jari telunjuknya sedang menjelajahi rahang tegas Yunho. Yunho diam, bukankah sangat wajar dia marah ? Dan maksudnya memanggil Youngwoong adalah ingin meminta penjelasan pada Youngwoong yang dia pikir masih Jaejoong didalamnya.

" Kau berhak marah padanya, tapi jika tidak keberatan aku bisa meneruskan segala yang telah terjalin antara kau dan Jaejoong adik kembarku, dia seorang laki-laki... " Ucap Youngwoong dan menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang tanpa ekspresi.

" Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita yang resmi, dan... "

" Kau bisa memilikiku, tapi tidak dengan Joongie ! " Tandas Youngwoong dengan nada tegas dan mata besarnya yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dipahami Yunho. Sepersekian detik kemudian Yunho kembali dikagetkan dengan bibir kenyal milik yeoja cantik didepannya ini memagut bibir sexynya tanpa aba-aba. Musangnya membelalak lebar dengan aksi yang tak terduga dari Youngwoong asli yang sedang menghisap bibir tebalnya yang sexy tanpa malu-malu. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang akan malu melakukan hal seperti ini lebih dulu padanya.

_**- TBC ?**_

Maaf jdinya malah bgini, smakin gaje banget, dan cukup pusing dgn chap ini /plaaak/ ini tmbah gaje aja deh kyaknya ckckck u,u

appa blm ktmu umma jdi reaksinya ke umma belum jelas dia lg bngung dgn kehadiran youngwoong asli sekarang, appa jdi gila lama" ntar /diinjek gajah/

mianhae ne, berharap msih ada yg mau baca ini u,u

yang mau tmenan ama echa via _**BBM 7630E51D **_hehehehehe... wkwkwkwkwk... hahahaha... #plaaak

_**balas review non log-in**_ XD

Jaena : inilah yang terjadi x_x smakin ga jelas u,u

Guest1 : nasib jaema blum digmbarkan scara detail, appa masih kmbali bngung dngn youngwoong yg asli /plaaak

Guest2 : dapat dilihat Youngwoong itu kyak gmna dsini, sdkt" skpnya bsa dktahuikan

HeroKitty : Reaksi appa msih terpendam sma jaema, soalnya yg dtng kan youngwoong asli jd dy kmbali bngung lagi.

lee sunri hyun : hehehe, update, ga bisa kilat" mood dtang ga tiap hari x_x

Nick lee : ga bisa kilat jg, reaksi appa msih blum jelas kan soalnya yg dtng youngwoong bkan Jaejoong ;-; . muah back kekeke.

Ai Rin Lee : akan tmbah rumit hahaha

diyas : lanjut

Guest3 : rumit bnget malah huehuhuhu /gmpar diri/ lnjut.

Guest4 : selalu ada alasan untuk semuanya xD . alasan min dy ga mau jae trjebak dlm youngwoong jd dy ksh tau yun dgn cluenya yg jelas bngt itu.

Guest5 : malapetaka juga bagi Yunjae krna youngwoong mau rbut yun hahaha, kilat ga bisa ;-;

Ria : bagi jaesu trutama junsu, Youngwoong sebuah malapetaka besar yg hadir dlam hidup jaejoong, kdang jae spndapat tp sisi lembutnya pda sang noona jg tdak mmbenarkan hal itu, jae syang sma youngwoong lbh dr pda apapun didunia ini /slaaap/ . kayaknya youngwoong lbh agresif dbanding jae, dan berbahaya !

_**Spesial Thank :**_

**Vic89 | Ifa . p . arunda | jaena | nickeYJcassie | YunHolic | danactebh | Hana - Kara | zhoeuniquee | hanasukie | manize83 | HeroKitty | Lee sunri hyun | fuyu cassiopeia | yoon HyunWoon | Nick lee | Ai Rin Lee | Diyas | Akiramia44 | Park July | Dennis Park | JungJaema | Ria | Rly . C . Jaekyu | And all Guest,** _jg yg memfavorite dan follow, serta sider yang belum smpat menunjukkan diri_.

_**Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Nobody Knows.

Genre : Romance, drama. Etc... Gaje.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : Disesuaikan...

Lenght : Chap 8.

_**WARNING : BOY x BOY, dont like dont read. NO BASH ! NO FLAME !**_

_Check it..._

" Kau marah dengannya karna merasa dibodohi ? " Tanya Youngwoong ujung jari telunjuknya sedang menjelajahi rahang tegas Yunho. Yunho diam, bukankah sangat wajar dia marah ? Dan maksudnya memanggil Youngwoong adalah ingin meminta penjelasan pada Youngwoong yang dia pikir masih Jaejoong didalamnya.

" Kau berhak marah padanya, tapi jika tidak keberatan aku bisa meneruskan segala yang telah terjalin antara kau dan Jaejoong adik kembarku, dia seorang laki-laki... " Ucap Youngwoong dan menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang tanpa ekspresi.

" Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita yang resmi, dan... "

" Kau bisa memilikiku, tapi tidak dengan Joongie ! " Tandas Youngwoong dengan nada tegas dan mata besarnya yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dipahami Yunho. Sepersekian detik kemudian Yunho kembali dikagetkan dengan bibir kenyal milik yeoja cantik didepannya ini memagut bibir sexynya tanpa aba-aba. Musangnya membelalak lebar dengan aksi yang tak terduga dari Youngwoong asli yang sedang menghisap bibir tebalnya yang sexy tanpa malu-malu. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang akan malu melakukan hal seperti ini lebih dulu padanya.

_**+++ Chapter 8 ++++**_

Bibir cherry milik yeoja cantik ini terus menuntut Yunho untuk membalas ciuman yang dilakukannya. Yunho sedikit tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya yang tadi dan menatap wajah cantik Youngwoong dengan kedua mata besarnya yang terpejam seakan menikmati lumatan yang dilakukannya pada bibir Yunho yang tak bergerak menanggapinya.

Wajahnya Youngwoong benar-benar sama dengan Jaejoong, hanya saja sikap keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Yaa, meski ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya yang benar-benar resmi dengan sosok Youngwoong asli tapi Yunho sudah sangat tahu jika kedua kembar bersaudara ini sangat berbeda dari kesan pertama yang didapatnya.

Kembali Youngwoong tak habis akal untuk membuat Yunho membalas tautan bibirnya, digigitnya pelan bibir bawah Yunho, sehingga menyebabkan namja tampan ini sedikit mengerang dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tanpa membuang kesempatan yang diciptakannya dengan segera dilesakkan oleh Youngwoong lidahnya kedalam mulut Yunho. Yunho sedikit membesarkan mata musangnya, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya dibalasnya pertarungan lidah Youngwoong yang tadi berusaha membelit lidahnya dan dipejamkannya matanya berusaha menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Youngwoong.

Sebagai pria normal, menurut Yunho tidak ada salahnya untuk membalas apa yang sedang diberikan oleh yeoja cantik didepannya ini. Lagi pula dadanya juga merasa bergetar hebat kala bibir cherry milik Youngwoong itu mendarat dibibirnya tanpa permisi. Sama seperti bibir cherry favoritnya yang dimiliki oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai mendominasi ciuman yang tercipta antaranya dan Youngwoong. Dilumatnya agak ganas bibir atas dan bawah Youngwoong yang tadi belum sempat dikecapnya. Sedikit berbeda dengan bibir Jaejoong yang menurutnya lebih manis dan membuatnya seakan tak rela melepaskan ciumannya jika dengan Jaejoong.

_Ddddrrrr_

_Ddddrrrrr_

Kedua musang Yunho terbuka lebar, diliriknya ponselnya yang bergetar berulang-ulang menandakan ada sebuah panggilan telpon. Dengan perlahan namun pasti didorongnya tubuh Youngwoong yang tadi menempel pada tubuhnya sehingga membuat tautan dibibir mereka terlepas. Yunho sedikit mengerling nakal kearah Youngwoong yang berdecak kesal dengan dadanya yang naik turun menyesuaikan pasokan oksigen pasca ciuman tadi.

" Ne ? " Sahut Yunho langsung ketika ponselnya yang tadi bergetar dimeja kerjanya ini dan membuat jeda yang bagus untuk kejadian yang tadi.

" ... "

" Ya, Changmin ! "

" ... "

" Ne, kenapa ? " Kening Yunho mengkerut dan melirik Youngwoong yang kini duduk didepan meja kerjanya dengan senyuman manis yang mengukir bibirnya.

" ... "

" Baiklah, kau yang tentukan tempatnya ! "

" ... "

" Hmm, sampai jumpa nanti " Yunho memutus sambungan telponnya lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi empuk kebanggaannya dikantor ini.

" Changmin ? Apa yang kau maksud ditelpon tadi adalah Shim Changmin ? " Tanya Youngwoong nampak penasaran.

" Ye, Shim Changmin, kau mengenalnya bukan ? " Tanya Yunho dan menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya.

" Aku mengenalnya, dia teman Joongie sekaligus manager dicafe miliknya, tapi namja itu seperti tidak menyukaiku " Jawab Youngwoong dan terkekeh pelan. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, cukup tertarik dengan pernyataan Youngwoong tadi.

" Kenapa dia... "

" Lebih baik kita membicarakan bagaimana hubungan kita selanjutnya, aku tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang tidak penting seperti itu ! " Tandas Youngwoong yang memotong dengan cepat kalimat Yunho.

Yunho sejenak menatap lekat wajah cantik milik Youngwoong. Sangat cantik, namun rasa-rasanya yang dikatakan Changmin benar, Jaejoong terlihat lebih cantik dibanding dengan Youngwoong. Dihelanya napasnya pelan, jujur untuk saat ini Yunho masih tidak bisa menentukan sikapnya dan membuat sebuah keputusan. otaknya seakan membeku dengan beberapa kejadian yang mengejutkannya hari ini.

" Bagaimana oppa ? " Tanya Youngwoong sedikit mendesak Yunho yang masih diam.

" Kau tahu bukan Jaejoong adalah seorang namja, sama denganmu, lagi pula jika kau memutuskan memilih Joongie itu tidak akan pernah ku izinkan ! " Timpalnya lagi yang sukses membuat manik Yunho mendelik dengan kalimat terakhir Youngwoong yang menurutnya sedikit ganjal.

" Oppa kau bukan seorang penyuka sesama jenis bukan ? " Tanya Youngwoong sembari terkekeh lalu menikmati wajah terkejut Yunho yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

" Aku ? Tentu saja, aku normal ! " Sahut Yunho langsung yang tak terima dengan pertanyaan Youngwoong yang meragukan keseksualitasannya, emosinya sedikit tersulut dengan hal itu.

" Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu ? Aku seorang yeoja yang kau sukai, sedangkan Joongie hanya berperan sebagaiku, dalam artian dia palsu dan begender laki-laki... " Ucap Youngwoong lagi yang membuat semakin keruh sistem jaringan otak Yunho. Disatu sisi dia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Youngwoong, sebagai namja yang normal tentu dia akan memilih seorang yeoja untuk mendampinginya, namun disatu sisi lagi dia juga kurang mengerti sebagian hatinya menolak atas penawaran yang diberikan Youngwoong padanya. Yunho kembali menatap wajah Youngwoong yang cantik namun terkesan angkuh, sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang cantik dan apa adanya.

Kepala Yunho rasanya berdenyut jika dia harus membuat keputusan saat ini juga. Sangat sulit untuknya berucap iya pada Youngwoong, bibirnya terasa mati rasa dan lidahnya mengkelu seketika. Bayangan Jaejoong yang manis selalu terekam baik dalam ingatannya kala matanya terpejam dan membuat damai hatinya yang meluap-luap gelisah. Jujur Yunho sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, dia benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Lantas apa yang akan dia katakan pada yeoja yang seakan mendesaknya untuk memberi jawaban yang tak ada opsi itu ?.

.

.

.

_In Apartment..._

Pintu apartment mewah ini terbuka dan menampakkan sosok cantik yang diikuti oleh siimut Junsu yang sedikit menegang saat melihat tatapan tajam yang langsung diedarkan Youngwoong. Yeoja cantik ini tengah duduk disofa single yang menghadap kedepan pintu itu dengan menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih.

" Wae noona ? " Tanya Jaejoong yang sangat paham ekspresi Youngwoong yang berbeda. Yaa, dari tatapan mata Youngwoong saja Jaejoong sangat mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh noonanya ini. Didudukannya dirinya disofa samping Youngwoong dan menatap lekat Youngwoong yang masih diam dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Junsu agak sedikit takut dengan ekspresi horor Youngwoong sekarang.

" Noona, kau sakit ? Atau ada yang menyakitimu ? " Tanya Jaejoong dan mulai panik dengan tak berubahnya ekspresi sang noona sekarang.

" Noon... "

" Aku tidak suka jika baby Joongie dekat dengannya, aku tidak suka ! " Suara Jaejoong tercekat saat mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Youngwoong.

" Maksud noona siapa ? " Tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan perasaan yang sangat was-was dan berpura-pura tidak tahu maksud dari Youngwoong.

" Jung Yunho ! " Sahut Youngwoong sembari menatap tajam Jaejoong dengan matanya yang berkilat emosi saat menyebut nama namja tampan itu. Jaejoong membesarkan matanya beberapa detik, kemudian dengan segera disembunyikannya raut keterkejutannya.

" Ada apa dengan Jung Yunho, noona ? Apa dia membuatmu tak nyaman ? " Tanya Jaejoong lagi, benar-benar pertanyaan yang bodoh buatnya pertanyakan. Youngwoong kembali menatap Jaejoong kali ini tatapan matanya melembut dan memancarkan sebuah perasaan sayang yang teramat sangat.

" Joongie, kau hanya milikku kan ? " Tanya Youngwoong dan memajukan duduknya untuk meraih jemari Jaejoong yang bebas diatas pahanya.

_Deg..._

Perasaan Jaejoong mulai bergemuruh hebat tak tenang lagi, segala macam kekhawatiranpun mulai berkelabat didalam pikirannya. Sesaat dia hanya berdiam memikirkan perkataan Youngwoong yang sudah tak asing didengarnya selama ini.

" Joongie apa kau menyukainya eoh ? " Tanya Youngwoong kali ini nada bicaranya mulai naik dengan kedua mata besarnya yang semakin membesar juga aura yang tidak enak rasa-rasanya menguar dari dirinya.

Jaejoong tersadar dengan pikirannya sesaatnya tadi, digenggamnya tangan Youngwoong kemudian tersenyum kaku.

" Noona jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, tentu saja aku hanya milik noona, sekarang noona istirahatlah jangan berpikir yang membuat noona terasa tegang ne " Ucap Jaejoong dan mengecup jemari Youngwoong yang tertaut dengan jemarinya, dan hal itu membuat Junsu yang menyaksikan adegan mereka sedikit berdecak dan bergidik ngeri.

Youngwoong tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan saran sang adik yang menyuruhnya istirahat dan tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, namun sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya membuat senyumannya seketika sirna.

" Tapi Joongie, aku tetap harus mendengar penjelasanmu, aku takut kau benar-benar menyukai Jung Yunho itu, aku takut Joongie akan mencampakkan ku dan memilih dia aku... "

" Aku pasti akan menjelaskan pada noona, dan berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak ! " Ucap Jaejoong sedikit menegaskan jika pikiran Youngwoong tentang semua itu salah. Yaa, salah ! Sangat tidak mungkin dia mengiyakan hal itu sesuatu yang tak ingin dikehendakinya akan terjadi seandainya sedikit saja dia salah bicara pada Youngwoong.

" Istirahatlah noona, kau pasti lelah baru pulang tapi harus kekantor, aku tidak ingin kau sakit " Junsu mendengus pelan mendengar kata-kata yang begitu perhatian keluar dari bibir Jaejoong.

" Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh kemana-mana Joongie, aku ingin melihat kau saat terbangun nanti " Pinta Youngwoong dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah dan terlihat malu-malu, sangat kontras ketika dia bersama dengan Yunho tadi.

" Ne, aku akan disini saja, tenanglah... " Ucap Jaejoong, Youngwoong mengangguk pelan kemudian beranjak dari single sofa yang didudukinya menuju kamar besar yang ditempati Jaejoong diapartement ini.

_Ckleeekk_

Suara pintu kamar yang tertutup. Jaejoong menghela napasnya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia berharap langkah yang diambilnya kini adalah yang tepat.

" Kau sudah ikutan menjadi orang gila hyung ? " Desis Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan kembali membuka doe eyesnya untuk menatap Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam duduk diseberangnya.

" Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan jika dia bersikap begitu bukan ? " Tanya Jaejoong dan kembali menghela napasnya. Junsu berdecak kesal lalu menatap tajam mata Jaejoong yang sendu.

" Bagaimana dia dinyatakan sembuh dari psikoterapinya jika sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah ? Ck nampaknya berobat dan terapi keluar negeri pun tidak akan mempan untuk seorang Youngwoong yang mengidap sakit kejiwaan _brother complex_ sejak taman kanak-kanaknya ! " Tandas Junsu, kelihatan sekali dia tidak suka dengan Youngwoong karna hal yang disebutkannya tadi.

Jaejoong mendengus, meskipun yang dikatakan Junsu adalah sebuah fakta yang terjadi namun entah kenapa dia tidak suka jika ada orang menyebut Youngwoong itu pengidap sakit jiwa yang dinamakan _brother complex_, bagi Jaejoong kakak kembarnya itu hanyalah seorang yeoja yang lemah dan selalu bergantung padanya hingga sekarang. Meski dokter psikologi memvonis hal yang seperti itu pada Youngwoong sejak yeoja cantik itu berumur 15 tahun, tetap saja Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa percaya pada hal itu seratus persen.

" Noona tidak sakit, tentu saja dokter mengatakan dia sudah sembuh dari segala vonisan kejiwaannya ! " Ucap Jaejoong sedikit menegaskan. Walau bagaimanapun Youngwoong, nampaknya namja cantik ini tetap menyayanginya.

" Oh _my god sun_ ! Hyung, apa kau sudah merasakan milikmu didalamnya sehingga kau begitu sangat membelanya ? Jangan bilang jika kau juga seorang _sister complex_ ! " Sahut Junsu sedikit emosi dengan jalan pikiran Jaejoong yang sangat memanjakan Youngwoong.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-kata Junsu barusan.

" Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, apa aku gila melakukan hal seperti itu pada saudara kembarku sendiri ? " Tanya Jaejoong yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Junsu itu.

" Maka dari itu hyung, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah kekasihnya ? Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja tadi kalau kau mencintai Yunho ? " Rentet Junsu seakan menuntut Jaejoong untuk menjawab semua yang dikatakannya.

Jaejoong menatap mata Junsu, lalu dia menggeleng pelan.

" Sampai dia menemukan seseorang yang dicintainya dengan benar, dia pasti akan mengerti bagaimana itu cinta sesungguhnya, dan soal Yunho, aku akan benar-benar menjadi gila jika mengatakan itu padanya, apa kau lupa hal terakhir yang dilakukannya sebelum ke Amerika eoh ? " Jaejoong kembali teringat pada kejadian yang buruk itu, dan bayangan yang tidak diinginkannya itu pun mulai kembali bermunculan diotaknya. Hal yang sangat dia takutkan jika itu menimpa Yunho.

Junsu membelalakan matanya dan membuka mulutnya, dia baru ingat kejadian yang dimaksud Jaejoong tadi. Dan sekali lagi namja imut ini tak habis pikir, kenapa Jaejoong masih tidak bisa menerima tentang sakit jiwa yang diderita Youngwoong itu. Sudah sangat jelas jika _brother complex_ yang diderita Youngwoong sangat parah, tapi tetap saja namja cantik itu mengelak atas segala bukti dan fakta yang telah ada juga terjadi itu.

" Kau takut jika dia akan mencelakai Yunho ? " Tanya Junsu dan diangguki oleh Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang sangat khawatir hanya membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak itu terjadi.

" Lucu sekali hyung, padahal kau sangat yakin kalau dia tidak sakit ! " Tandas Junsu yang seakan-akan membuat mulut Jaejoong bungkam dengan penuturan terakhir Junsu.

.

.

.

_Tukk tukk tukk_

Ketukan bollpoin pada meja ceo Jung diruangannya ini seakan menggema. Wajah tampan tegasnya terlihat sangat serius dengan apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya. Sejak kepergian Youngwoong dari ruangan kantornya, Yunho terlihat begitu sangat tegang. Dia benar-benar memikirkan setiap kata-kata Yang diucapkan Youngwoong itu.

Rasa emosinya terhadap Jaejoong yang menyamar menjadi Youngwoong pun seakan meluap-luap. Ingin sekali dia bertemu namja cantik itu, dan meminta penjelasan langsung tentang kebohongannya selama ini padanya. Dan lagi sebuah pikiran yang cukup sangat mengganggunya yang lain adalah tentang penawaran Youngwoong yang terbilang sangat menarik jika dia masih mengklaim dirinya normal !.

Pikiran Yunho sungguh mengambang sekarang, disebelah sisinya tentu dia sangat ingin menerima tawaran Youngwoong yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya, bukankah tidak ada salahnya untuk mencobanya dengan Youngwoong, lagi pula dia terpesona pertama kali karna melihat beberapa photo Youngwoong sebelum bertemu dengan gadis yang didalamnya adalah Jaejoong itu. Tidak ada ruginya jika Yunho memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Youngwoong. Namun dibagian sisi lainnya dia benar-benar tidak menyukai sikap agresif yang dimiliki yeoja itu dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat manis saat tersipu malu dan juga bisa membuatnya lepas kendali tanpa sebuah perlakuan yang dilakukan namja itu, hanya berdekatan dengannya saja sudah membuat Yunho selalu bergairah juga berhasrat untuk memilikinya lebih. Entahlah, rasa-rasanya magnet seorang Kim Jaejoong itu lebih besar dari pada Kim Youngwoong.

" Haaah... " Yunho menghela napasnya lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Well, cukup simple sebenarnya, jika dia masih merasa normal tentu tak banyak yang dipikirkan juga pertimbangkannya, hanya tinggalkan Jaejoong yang menurutnya menipunya dan menjalin hubungan dengan sang kembarannya si Youngwoong asli. Tapi sepertinya, keyakinannya sebagai pria normal mulai terkikis pelan-pelan karna rasa cinta yang sudah tertanam didalam dadanya.

Sulit... Sangat sulit bagi Yunho untuk menentukan pada siapa hatinya akan berlabuh. Jika pada Jaejoong, hal itu pun akan begitu rumit, sudah sangat jelas Youngwoong mengatakan dirinya tidak boleh memiliki namja yang entah harus dia sebut kekasih atau bukan itu. Yang tersisa hanya sebuah opsi yaitu dia harus bersama dengan Youngwoong, meski segenap dadanya berdetak begitu sangat cepat saat bersama dengan Youngwoong, tapi relung terdalam hatinya sangat menolak akan hal itu. Atau mungkin saja Yunho menggunakan pilihan terakhir yang dirinya sendiri buat, tidak bersama siapapun dan mencari seseorang yang lain dan jauh lebih menarik dari Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Youngwoong.

Kepala Yunho menggeleng pelan saat opsi pilihannya itu muncul dalam benaknya sekarang. Nampaknya dia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi masalahnya, mungkin bertemu dengan Changmin akan menjadi solusi yang baik untuk dilemanya ini.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Yunho beranjak dari kursi pentingnya pada perusahaan entertainer ini. Diliriknya arloji yang betengger dipergelangan kirinya!

" Masih 1 jam lagi... " Gumamnya sembari memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku jasnya dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya itu.

_Ckleeekk_

Baru beberapa langkah Yunho berjalan, pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan sangat tidak sopannya. Seorang namja berjidat lebar mengembangkan senyumnya sembari masuk kedalam ruangannya.

" Aiish Park Yoochun ! " Ucap Yunho setengah kesal dengan sikap sangat tidak sopan Yoochun yang terus dikembangkan namja itu padanya. Yoochun hanya terkekeh pelan sembari mengamati Yunho yang sedikit kusut pada raut wajah tampannya.

" Kau ada masalah dengan Woongie ? Wajahmu benar-benar... "

" Park Yoochun, ikut aku ! " Perintah cepat Yunho sebelum Yoochun sempat menyelesaikan rentetan pertanyaannya yang membuat Yunho jengah.

Yoochun membuka lebar mulutnya saat Yunho melewati dirinya dan keluar ruangannya ini. Otak Yoochun pun mulai berpikir tentang ketidak beresan hubungannya dengan Youngwoong yang membuatnya sangat penasaran. Dengan sigap Yoochun memutar badannya dan menyusul langkah kaki Yunho yang cepat.

_**- TBC -**_

apa ini, ini apa ? sngat gaje mian ne /bow/ ane mngusahakan update stlah sakit yg mnyerang, ene jg msh rda sakit T.T . maaf bngt klo gaje yaa...

Well, sudh ada yg bsa mnbak dan menangkap skap brother complexnya youngwoong dichap kmrn kan ? disini jg ada alasan knpa youngwoong pergi, terapi atau lbih tepatnya psikoterapi yg hrus djlaninya krna kejiwaannya yg dianggap jae normal itu sudah benar" eeerrrr, slbhnya akn diungkap scra prlahan detailnya itu. Wkwkwk

nah ini isi percakapan Yunho sama Mimin mumumumumu :* /plaaaak/ ane jg brother complex sma mimin XD yg notaben sesame anak Yunjae .

" Ne ? " Sahut Yunho langsung ketika

ponselnya yang tadi bergetar dimeja

kerjanya ini dan membuat jeda yang

bagus untuk kejadian yang tadi.

" Hyung... "

" Ya, Changmin ! "

" Apa Youngwoong ada disana ? Maksudku Youngwoong noona yang asli sipembawa bala bencana "

" Ne, kenapa ? " Kening Yunho

mengkerut dan melirik Youngwoong

yang kini duduk didepan meja kerjanya

dengan senyuman manis yang mengukir

bibirnya.

" Aiish, aku harus bertemu hari ini denganmu ! "

" Baiklah, kau yang tentukan

tempatnya ! "

" Di Jholic pukul 5 tepat "

" Hmm, sampai jumpa nanti " Yunho

memutus sambungan telponnya lalu

mendudukan dirinya dikursi empuk

kebanggaannya dikantor ini.

okey, EYD ga beraturan, No Beta Reader /klo dlu ada skrng kgak ada lgi/ Miss Typo bertebaran dan msih bnyak lgi.

Gomawo buat yg sudah menyukai mmbca ff karya ane

Balas review Non Log-In :

Jaena : Yw gila /plaaaak/ nah ini udh dikasih tau YW knapa, bro complex jd dy bgono gaje yaaa wkwkwkwk.

Ai Rin Lee : wuuiih YW diblang ganjen, sbnarnya saya jg ga tega bkian YW kyak bgini u,u

yjnokokoro : kembar tidak harus sama kan, gender mrka aja beda disini /plaaak/ klo jae kalem, YW agresif hahahaha. Kata babeh ga bisa nolak bibir cherry nya YW yg 11 12 rsanya kyak pnya jae lgian babeh mash ngerasa straigh hohoho. gajah lgi ga bisa nglawan kucing persia /dijitak emak/ gomawo udh mau bca ne~

Guest1 : YW ga jhat kta jae, cma dia lbh ga trima klo jae sma yg lain haha. lanjut !.

hi jj91 : tidak, YW basiclynya emng baik sih cma ya itu bro complex.

jaejae : Kasian babeh puasa dong, YW ga jahat kok cma rada ga suka klo jae diambil hehehe.

AnotherGirl : Jae penyesuain aja kli jd yeoja /plaak/ emng basicnya dia yeoja keperangkap dlam tbuh namja sih /diinjek gajah/ . kasian YW dianggap jahat melulu, mngertilah posisi YW /jedeeeerrr/

Guest2 : smua pda ga suka YW yaa ? pdhal dia cantik lho /byngn mak persi cewek/ sbnarnya ya sperti dijelaskan di ff ene . jgn slah paham dulu yaa, tp bsa jd YW ntar suka sma yun.

Ria : nah ini sedikit pnjelasan buat skp YW ke yun, karakter YW belum benar" muncul ya disini . mngkin krna YW sdah sngat tahu jika yun tau klo dia sma jae bda, lgian cara pikir YW beda dgn jae yg slalu menomor 1 kan keinginan sang kakak.

HeroKitty : kayaknya bakal babeh yg ngerebut emak dri si cewek centil XD

Guest3 : hehehe ksian YW, pdhal ga bgtu jhat sih XD

diyas : Lanjut !

lee sunri hyun : omg kmu polos bngt kyak junsu yaak, hehehe YW suka jae, udh jelas dong dichap ini hohohoho.

_**Spesial thank for :**_

**YunHolic | hanasukie | akiramia44 | jaena : Ai Rin Lee | .1272 | gwansim84 | danactebh | yjnokokoro | Vic89 | hi jj91 | Taeripark | jaejae | Dennis Park | ifa . p .arunda | AnotherGirl | Hana - Kara | yuunicorn | Rly . C . JaeKyu | Ria | HeroKity |KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny *cel nma kmu pnjang kyak kreta* | diyas | fuyu cassiopeia | lee sunri hyun | nickeYJcassie | yoon HyunWoon | All GUEST and yg fav, foll, jg sider**.

_**Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Nobody Knows.

Genre : Romance, drama. Etc... Gaje.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : Disesuaikan... M for Membosankan

Lenght : Chap 9.

_**WARNING : BOY x BOY, dont like dont read. NO BASH ! NO FLAME !**_

_Check it..._

Baru beberapa langkah Yunho berjalan, pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan sangat tidak sopannya. Seorang namja berjidat lebar mengembangkan senyumnya sembari masuk kedalam ruangannya.

" Aiish Park Yoochun ! " Ucap Yunho setengah kesal dengan sikap sangat tidak sopan Yoochun yang terus dikembangkan namja itu padanya. Yoochun hanya terkekeh pelan sembari mengamati Yunho yang sedikit kusut pada raut wajah tampannya.

" Kau ada masalah dengan Woongie ? Wajahmu benar-benar... "

" Park Yoochun, ikut aku ! " Perintah cepat Yunho sebelum Yoochun sempat menyelesaikan rentetan pertanyaannya yang membuat Yunho jengah.

Yoochun membuka lebar mulutnya saat Yunho melewati dirinya dan keluar ruangannya ini. Otak Yoochun pun mulai berpikir tentang ketidak beresan hubungannya dengan Youngwoong yang membuatnya sangat penasaran. Dengan sigap Yoochun memutar badannya dan menyusul langkah kaki Yunho yang cepat.

_**+++ Chapter 9 +++**_

Yoochun berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki tergesa-gesa Yunho. Tak ada pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya, Yoochun hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Yunho akan membawanya.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit mereka diperjalanan menuju Jholic. Yoochun segera turun dari mobil audy milik Yunho. Keningnya mengkerut memperhatikan sebuah _cafe_ yang sudah dimasuki oleh Yunho terlebih dahulu itu.

" Aaish Jung ! " Gumaman protesan Yoochun atas tindakan Yunho yang meninggalkannya disamping gedung _cafe_ yang menjadi tempat parkiran ini. Dengan segera dia pun masuk kedalam dan menghampiri Yunho yang sudah duduk disebuah sofa disalah satu meja.

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini ? " Tanya Yoochun sembari menghempaskan pantatnya disofa seberang Yunho. Yunho hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari balik jas yang dikenakannya dan hal itu sukses membuat Yoochun mendengus kesal.

" Aku sudah berada di_cafe_ ! " Ucap Yunho yang tengah menghubungi seseorang itu.

" ... "

" Baiklah... " Sahutnya pada orang itu kemudian menutup panggilan telponnya.

" Yaaa Yunho apa yang kita lakukan disini ? Kau menghubungi siapa ? Woongie ? " Tanya Yoochun, kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya lagi. Terlebih lagi selama diperjalanan tadi mereka hanya diam, padahal Yoochun sudah menunggu-nunggu Yunho untuk bercerita.

Yunho sedikit mengerang ketika mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Yoochun.

" Bukan, aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku ! " Jawab Yunho dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan cafe ini. Hatinya sedikit bereaksi lebih kala melihat meja yang pertama kali ditempatinya oleh Jaejoong saat berkencan pertama kali disini.

" Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini jika kau hanya bertemu temanmu aiish... " Gerutu Yoochun dan menghela napasnya.

" Kau tahu Youngwoong ada dua ? " Tanya Yunho langsung yang sukses membuat kedua mata Yoochun terbelalak hebat dengan mulutnya yang setengah membuka. Yaa, dia shock dengan pertanyaan Yunho barusan.

" Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya balik Yoochun, rasa penasarannya kembali menggebu-gebu sekarang.

" Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Youngwoong itu kembar ? " Tanya Yunho sembari menatap lekat Yoochun yang menggeleng mantap.

" Apa maksudmu aku... "

" Youngwoong yang asli baru tiba hari ini, beberapa bulan sebelumnya adalah kembarannya, namdongsaengnya, apa kau tidak mendapati keganjalan itu hari ini tadi ? Kau tidak bisa membedakan tingkah Youngwoong yang asli dan kembarannya ? " Ucap Yunho dan menyandarkan dirinya disandaran sofa. Baginya ini sebuah hal penting yang harus diketahui oleh Yoochun, maka dari itu dia mengajak Yoochun kesini dan menjelaskan situasi yang berlaku sekarang.

Kening Yoochun mengkerut, sistem jaringan otaknya tengah bekerja sekarang, mengingat-ngingat tentang sikap Youngwoong hari ini dan sebelumnya. Yoochun memang menyadari perubahan sikap Youngwoong menjadi sedia kala, tapi sungguh dia tidak berpikir jika Youngwoong hari kemarin berbeda dengan Youngwoong hari ini, mulutnya pun kembali terbuka lebar dengan matanya yang membesar sempurna ketika menyadari ucapan Yunho yang menyebut namdongsaeng itu.

" Lalu siapa kembarannya Youngwoong itu ? Aiish jadi selama ini kau berpacaran dengan sikembarannya itu ? Bukan Woongie ? " Rentet Yoochun setelah mengerti perbedaan yang kontras antara Youngwoong yang dikenalnya dengan Youngwoong yang hanya menggunakan bahasa isyarat saat berbicara dengannya. Aah tentu saja dia mengerti kini kenapa hanya menggunakan bahasa isyarat selama ini.

" Kim Jaejoong, adik kembar Youngwoong ! " Jawab Yunho tegas, matanya menatap kosong meja didepannya saat mengucapkan nama Jaejoong.

" Jaejoong ? " Tanya Yoochun lagi dan diangguki Yunho. Kembali musang Yunho menerawang kesekeliling _cafe_ ini, ada perasaan yang susah untuk dijelaskannya saat mengingat kembali _moment _dirinya dan Jaejoong saat pertama kali berdua kesini.

_Deg_

Jantung Yunho memacu sangat cepat ketika dua manik mata musangnya menangkap sosok yang tadi bermain dipikirannya.

" Jaejoong... " Gumamnya pelan dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja cantik yang tengah tersenyum lembut sembari duduk disamping sang kembarannya yang tersenyum sumringah.

Mata musang Yunho tak lepas menatap Jaejoong yang membuat aliran darahnya berdesir hebat. Yoochun mengikuti arah mata Yunho memandang, sedetik kemudian kedua mata namja cassanova itu terbelalak hebat.

" Itu kah mereka ? " Tanya Yoochun pelan dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari sepasang saudara kembar itu. Yunho menggeram kesal atas sikap Jaejoong yang entah kenapa begitu membuat dirinya panas dengan perlakuan manis terhadap Youngwoong. Yaa, sesaat tadi Jaejoong melap bibir Youngwoong yang belepotan cream dari vanila late yang dinikmatinya, dan entah kenapa dia semakin terbakar saat bibir cherry milik Youngwoong mendarat dipipi putih milik Jaejoong. Rasa-rasanya Yunho ingin menarik Jaejoong yang ada disana dan menjauhkannya dari Youngwoong.

" _Damn_ ! " Umpatnya pelan lalu mengambil kembali ponselnya dari balik saku jasnya. Yunho menekan dengan cepat _speed dial _nomor 1 yang sudah diaturnya menjadi panggilan cepat milik kekasih yang harus dia sebut apa sekarang ini.

Sambungan telponnya pun terhubung dengan segera. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama Jaejoong yang mengambil ponselnya dari balik saku celana jeansnya kemudian melirik kelayar ponselnya. Jantung Yunho berdetak-detak sangat cepat menunggu namja cantik yang membuatnya gerah itu mengangkat panggilannya.

Dapat sangat jelas dilihatnya dari tempatnya duduk sekarang Jaejoong tersenyum manis kepada Youngwoong dan berbicara pada yeoja itu yang tak dapat didengar Yunho. Lalu dengan perlahan Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju kearah belakang.

Seringaian tercetak jelas dibibir Yunho. Tanpa buang banyak waktu, Yunho segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengikuti kemana Jaejoong pergi tadi. Sedangkan namja tampan yang bersamanya hanya mendesah pelan setelah memperhatikan secara acak sikap Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Ooh Jung, kau benar-benar menyukai adiknya... " Gumam Yoochun sembari terkekeh ringan setelah bayangan dua orang itu menghilang dipersimpangan yang menuju pintu toilet.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengatur napasnya pelan-pelan, kembali diliriknya ponselnya yang masih bergetar dalam genggaman tangannya. Dadanya berdetak-detak cepat, dan perasaan gugup mulai menyergapnya lagi. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, jujur Jaejoong cukup rindu mendengar suara berat Yunho yang tidak didengarnya hari ini. Sehari saja tidak mendengar suara namja tampan yang mencuri hatinya itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit resah. Yaa, tentu saja bukankah hari-hari sebelumnya mereka selalu melakukan contact setelah bangun tidur, tapi berbeda dengan hari ini.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya dan bersiap untuk menggesernya. Dia sudah sangat yakin untuk mengangkat panggilan telpon dari Yunho sekarang, meskipun dia sangat tahu konsekuensi yang diterimanya karna kemarahan atas kebohongannya pada namja tampan itu.

" Jaejoong... " Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dengan sangat reflek ponselnya terjatuh kelantai toilet khusus pria ini saat suara berat yang tadi ingin sekali didengarnya menginterupsi. Dengan sigap Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya yang seakan kaku. Wajah tampan tegas Yunho langsung menyapa kedua _doe eyes_nya yang berkaca-kaca.

" Yunnie... " Gumam Jaejoong reflek kala pandangan mereka bertemu dan membuat debaran yang hebat didada keduanya. Jaejoong sendiri cukup shock ketika melihat Yunho tepat didepannya sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak mengetahui jika namja tampan ini pun berada diJholic.

Beberapa menit Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya diam dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain, debaran yang terjadipun sedikit tak berkurang dari biasanya. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun didalam dada Yunho, hatinya masih bereaksi sama ketika melihat Jaejoong yang kini tanpa wignya dan juga dress yang biasa dipakainya jika dihadapannya. Perasaan emosional yang beberapa waktu ingin diluapkannya pada namja cantik yang menatapnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya inipun seakan tenggelam begitu saja. Namun sebuah perasaan yang panas dikuasai oleh sebuah kecemburuan yang tadi dirasanya pada detik dimana Jaejoong dicium oleh Youngwoong malah seakan menjadi-jadi.

Dada bidang Yunho bergemuruh hebat saat mengingat kembali adegan yang membuatnya ingin menghabisi Jaejoong dengan segala sesuatu yang biasa dia sebut sebagai hukuman jika kekasihnya yang dia kira ' gadis ' ini melakukan kesalahan. Kilatan emosi mulai nampak dari musang Yunho,

Jaejoong sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. Jujur, dia sekarang takut dengan tatapan Yunho.

" Yun... " Gumam Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti arti tatapan penuh emosi yang tiba-tiba menguasai musang Yunho.

_Greeeppp_

Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Didorongnya namja cantik yang tengah bergetar ini ketembok dan menghimpit badan kurus layaknya seorang yeoja itu kedinding.

" Yun sakit... " Rengek Jaejoong manja dengan nada yang biasa dia lakukan kala merayu sang kekasih. Yunho tak mempedulikan rengekan Jaejoong sekarang. Hatinya benar-benar panas saat berulang-ulang kali kejadian tadi itu terputar diotaknya.

" Kim Jaejoong ! " Desis Yunho dengan rahang yang mengatup keras dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong yang memucat sempurna kini.

" N..nee " Sahut Jaejoong sedikit terbata, dia sangat tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang. Entah Yunho sedang marah dengannya karna kebohongannya atau karna sesuatu yang lain. Sebelumnya Yunho tidak pernah seperti ini padanya, kalaupun Yunho marah dengannya karna kebohongannya, bukankah mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cara baik-baik, bukan seperti ini.

" Yun... mmmpppphhh " Belum sempat Jaejoong mengatakan aksi protesnya pada namja tampan yang sudah cukup membuatnya sakit dipergelengan tangannya ini. Bibir tebal nan seksi milik Yunho segera membungkam bibir cherrynya. Tentu saja Jaejoong terkejut bukan main sekarang, kedua doe eyesnya membesar sempurna kala bibir Yunho melumat bibirnya tanpa malu-malu seperti biasa.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan membiarkan namja tampan ini menghisap bibirnya, dia cukup bingung untuk membalas ciuman yang dilakukan Yunho padanya, cengkraman tangan Yunho tadi pun sudah terlepas dipergelangan tangannya. Tapi sebagai gantinya kedua lengan kekar milik namja tampan ini melingkar protektif dipinggang rampingnya. Jaejoong mulai merasa sensasi akan ciuman Yunho sekarang, perlahan kedua bola matanya menutup dan mulai menikmati ciuman yang dilancarkan namja tampan yang dicintainya ini.

" Baby Joongie... "

_Deg_

_Braaakk_

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dari tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu mengerang dan menatap tajam Jaejoong yang tengah mengatur napasnya, bibir Jaejoong sedikit membengkak, dadanya naik turun menyesuaikan pasoka udara untuk paru-parunya.

" Baby Joongie, kenapa lama sekali eoh ? " Teriak suara dari luar yang tadi mengganggu aktivitas ciuman Yunho pada Jaejoong. Dada Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat, rasa gugup mulai menguasainya, berbagai pikiranpun mulai berkecamuk didalam otaknya.

" Semoga Youngwoong tidak melihat kejadian tadi ! " Doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

" Ne Noona, aku akan segera keluar... " Teriak Jaejoong sembari merapikan penampilannya, ekor matanya melirik Yunho yang menatapnya intens.

" Aku harus pergi " Ucap Jaejoong terpaksa dan bergegas keluar toilet khusus laki-laki ini, beruntung tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk ketika ciuman Yunho berlangsung tadi.

Yunho mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dilonggarkannya dasinya yang seakan mencekiknya tadi. Emosinya mulai memuncak lagi sekarang. Belum-belum dia sempat berbicara dengan Jaejoong, namja cantik yang selalu sukses membuat dadanya berdetak dan bergetar cepat itupun sudah berlalu dari depannya.

" Sial ! " Umpat Yunho dan memutar kran air pada wastafel disampingnya. Dibasuhnya wajahnya yang terlihat mengeras itu dengan air dingin yang mengucur keluar dari kran.

Yunho menghela napasnya dan mematikan kran air. Ditatapnya wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit fresh, bayangan kejadian sesaat lalu mulai membayang lagi dipelupuk matanya. Yunho tersenyum namun beberapa detik kemudian senyumannya sirna dan berubah menjadi sebuah lukisan wajah kebingungan yang teramat lagi.

" Apa-apaan ini ! Gaah itu sudah tidak benar ! " Gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan berdecak kesal.

" Aku tidak mengerti, mungkin hanya terbawa perasaan, baiklah baiklah yang tadi itu tidak benar adanya ! " timpalnya lagi dan menatap wajahnya dicermin.

" Kim Jaejoong, itu sungguh mustahil ! " kekehnya pelan dan mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya untuk mengelap sisa air yang ada diwajah tampannya.

Yunho kembali termenung, kegalauan dan dilemanya kini benar-benar mencuat sekarang. Beberapa saat yang lalu tadipun dia sedang berperang dengan pikirannya.

Pikiran tentang sebuah perasaannya dan sebuah logika juga kenormalannya sebagai seorang pria. Yunho benar-benar kembali kalut sekarang, dia sangat meyakini jika dirinya seorang pria normal bukan ? Namun otaknya juga menuntut dengan keyakinannya itu. Bukankah seorang pria normal tidak mencium seorang pria meski dengan alasan apapun ? Dan apa yang dia lakukan beberapa menit tadi ? Dia mencium Jaejoong dan cemburu karna namja cantik itu dicium oleh saudaranya sendiri.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sungguh dia sangat sadar apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah prilaku yang menyimpang, namun entah kenapa dia merasa lega didalam hati.

" Kau butuh psikiater Jung ! " Tegas Yunho pada dirinya sendiri, dia sedikit bergidik ketika dia membayangkan menjadi seseorang yang tidak normal.

.

.

.

_Night At Jung Mansion._

Yunho membolak balik posisi badannya diatas ranjang empuk kamar mewahnya. Beberapa kali bibir seksinya mengumpati dirinya yang kembali terlena pada sosok Jaejoong kala mata musang itu menutup. Sudah berbagai cara Yunho mengusir bayangan cantik Jaejoong yang seakan nyata menghantuinya kini. Jika malam-malam sebelumnya dia senang akan hal ini, maka kali ini dia frustasi dengan segala itu.

Lagi bibir itu mengumpat kesal, kemudian diambilnya ponselnya yang ada disamping bantalnya. Yunho memejamkan matanya, sore tadi dia gagal bertemu dengan Changmin dan memilih untuk segera pulang setelah insiden yang terjadi ditoilet tadi. Kini sepertinya Yunho memerlukan namja jangkung itu untuk berbicara, setidaknya dia bisa mengusir bayangan akan Jaejoong barang sebentar.

Yunho mulai mendial nomor telpon Changmin, namun setelah beberapa detik berpikir dia membatalkan sambungan telponnya. Mungkin dia akan menghubungi namja itu besok saja.

Dipejamkannya kembali matanya, lagi bayangan Jaejoong muncul didalam benaknya, membuatnya mendengus dan membuka musangnya.

" Astaga, jika begini terus aku bisa gila ! " Umpat Yunho dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Aku harus membuat keputusan ! " gumamnya dan mulai memutar otaknya kembali dengan sebuah permasalahan yang menurutnya begitu sangat rumit.

.

.

.

Bell apartment mewah milik Kim bersaudara ini terus berdering sedari tadi. Jaejoong merapatkan selimutnya dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Youngwoong tersenyum lembut saat keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar yang mereka tempati bersama. Yaa, Jaejoong dan Youngwoong satu kamar, dan hal itu sudah terjadi sepanjang mereka hidup.

Kaki jenjang milik Youngwoong segera keluar kamar dan melihat tamunya dilayar interkom. Kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum puas saat melihat seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri dengan wajah tak sabaran didepan pintu apartment mereka.

Dengan segera dibukanya pintu apartmentnya dan mengulas senyum manis pada sang tamu yang segera masuk kedalam apartment.

" Morning Yunho oppa... " Sapa Youngwoong yang tanpa aba-aba langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya keleher Yunho. Yunho hanya diam dan menatap lekat yeoja cantik yang cukup seksi hanya dengan bathrobe yang dikenakannya.

" Masih sangat pagi, apa yang membawamu kesini oppa ? " Tanya Youngwoong sembari menekan tengkuk Yunho untuk sedikit menunduk mendekat kewajahnya.

" Kau merindukanku ? " Tanya Youngwoong lagi dan tersenyum manis, dengan gerakan cepat nan singkat dikecupnya bibir hati Yunho, sehingga membuat Yunho sedikit terlonjak dan menarik tubuhnya dari yeoja ini. Namun dengan cepat juga Youngwoong kembali menarik Yunho dan mempertahankannya pada posisi mereka semula.

" Aku... "

" Kau sudah memutuskan tentang itu bukan ? Aku sudah tahu jawabannya oppa, kau ingin mengatakan jika kau ingin bersamaku kan ? " Rentet Youngwoong yang membuat kedua bola mata Yunho sedikit mendelik.

" Sebenarnya... "

_Cup_

Lagi kedua bola mata Yunho terbelalak sempurna. Bibir cherry milik Youngwoong kembali memagut bibir hatinya. Dengan gerakan sensual yang membuat Yunho perlahan terlena, Youngwoong berhasil menaklukan namja tampan yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap lumatan yang diciptakan secara bergantian oleh keduanya. Ciuman merekapun semakin intens, sesekali bibir cherry milik Youngwoong mendesah diantara ciuman yang memabukan untuk yeoja cantik itu.

" Noona, siapa yang... " Jaejoong membesarkan matanya saat matanya menatap permandangan yang tersaji didepan pintu apartment mereka kala dirinya keluar dari kamarnya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dengan badan yang mematung ditempatnya.

_**- TBC**_

well, semakin gaje aja, ane khilangn mood untk bkin ff, jka ane ga mood"n ane yakin ff ane akan lumutan dan ga akan end" klo nrutin mood, ane malas bngt nulis ff akhir" ini hiyaaaa. sbnrnya msh rda batuk sih, seet dah batuk bkin ane ngedrop T.T

ane rsa ini akan brakhir dichap blas"an ene, babeh msih galau mnntukan sikap. smoga mimin cpt mmbantu hahaha.

okeylah. smoga hasilnya yg ene akan baik" sja. ane brharap msh ada yg mnat ni ff buakakakak.

Happy bday tpa emak JJ... ane telat... huks #Happy29thJJday

_Balas review non log-in_

_Ginayunjae_ : maaf ga bsa updt kilat ne, ide dtg ga tiap saat lg pla saya kn malas buat ff hehe, hbis skit. mksh sudah nungguin ff ini yaak /ketjup/ blm ada yunjae momment lg ene, msh konflik brlngsng.

_jiyohe_ : aah trma ksh sdh mnlai bgtu, tp enth knpa mnrt sya pribadi sngt gaje /plaaak/. bsa jd yw ska yun pd akhrnya, hati" lho wkwkwk.

_jaena_ : yw ga trlalu srius emng bnr, cma jj aja yg trlalu mmanjakan nya dan yun yg msh galau sma kestraight'annya.

_AnotherGirl_ : dua"nya mngkn tp untk skrg pure krna jj, tp siapa tau dia akn trgoda sma appa jg wkwkwk.

_Guest1 :_ rsa syang mnglahkan sglanya, bgtu jg sma jae yg syang bngt sma yw itu hehehe. bsa jdi sih, tp saya pnya rncana lain buat yw dan yun hahahaha

_Guest2_ : sngja yun ksih tau chun, scra chun managernya kan, tp reaksi chun ga trlalu brlbhan jga sih. maklum lah cipokan hahaha saya sngja ngecast yw dr pda karam pppfffff, soalnya yw kan jg jj xD

_HeroKitty_ : eeehhh kan bsa smbh kta jae /dooor/ naaah blm ktmu sma min appa, tp udh buat kputusan neh bkal mlih siapa.

_yjnokokoro_ : hahahaha yun mah tahan ga tahan buakakak~ apalg yw seksi beeeh /plaaak/ iya yw bro complex tp siapa tau pd akhrnya dy ska yun lho~ hahaha

_yuu_ : emak ga ska yw sbgai kekasih ga ada incest"an cma yw yg gila /plaaak/ tnggl nyelesain prasaan appa ke jae sma tnggl kegilaan yw aja lg mnuju akhir ini ff haha /plaaak/

_Ria_ : jawaban ada dichap ini, chun ga tau jae bru tau skrng, yw udh hmpir gla cma jae aja yg blng dy wras maklum org kmbar hehehe, changmin ga suka yw jelas mreka ga sling suka kan, krna cm mlut pdas dan yw ga suka klo buat min yw itu udh ktrlaluan sma jae mkanya dy ga suka. lnjut !

_Guest _: lanjut

_diyas_ : lanjut !

_lee sunri hyun_ : hahahaha ga tau dy plih yg mna, tp klo mnrt ane plihan hati lbh pas buakakakak~

_**Spesial thank for :**_

**gwansim84 | rinayunjaerina | fuyu cassiopeia | ifa. p. arunda | snow. drop. 1272 | Ginayunjae | cavia livia | Taeripark | YunHolic | jiyohe | jaena | Vic89 | Dennis Park | akiramia44 | danactebh | hanasukie | AnotherGirl | zhe | HeroKitty | yjnokokoro | yuu | Ria | Hana - Kara | nickeYJcassie | diyas | lee sunri hyun | KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny | Rly . C . Jaekyu | And all GUEST.**

_**Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
